Harmonious Fire
by hells1belle
Summary: Sequel to Stylistic Harmony They were torn apart by hatred, but the fire is still burning. In a war torn world, can he find her again and take back what is theirs? DMHG, BZGW, DMHGBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The war had raged for years now, she had lost count of how long it had been. Time was obsolete to her, everyday was a struggle to keep going. Neither side had advanced, neither had the upper hand. It was an endless string of fruitless battles, where the casualties mounted every time. The dead were never forgotten, but in a way never remembered. They became just another expendable asset. There wasn't time to mourn. There was to much to do, Harry and Ron still had not found the final Horcrux, that one final piece of Voldemort's soul. Harry had become a hero, as had been predicted, but as a man, he had hardened, the loss of Ginny to the enemy had destroyed him and he had built an icy wall around himself that no-one could penetrate. He had sworn vengeance on the one that had stolen her from him, Blaise Zabini, but he had disappeared, for going on two years now. Rumour had it that he had seconded himself and Ginny to the mountains in Italy, his homeland, but searches had been conducted and nothing was found. Hermione hadn't heard from him since that night at Hogwarts. Just another person who had abandoned her. She was surprised herself that she was still standing, but her strength had won out, her will to live. Not that you could call her life living. Everyday she locked herself away with her books, researching, scouring every inch of what seemed like every book ever written to find that last clue, the one that would lead them to the Horcrux and the conclusion of this bloody war. Not even Ron, her husband, could get through to her, not that she thought of him that way at all. A marriage of convenience. After that night at Hogwarts, Harry had given her a choice, stay and be loyal, marry Ron, pop out a couple of mini wizards and live her life with them, or leave and get an Avada Kedevra in the back. She chose the former, though the mini wizards were not going to happen. She couldn't stand having Ron touch her, every thing about him made her sick to the stomach. She was trapped by a loveless marriage, with no where else to go. Draco was dead, she had nothing.

**Chapter One**

"RED!" He yelled up the stairs,

"WHAT?!" Came the reply, he huffed,

"CHRIST WOMAN, COME THE FUCK ON! WE'RE GOING TO LATE!" Blaise Zabini, six years out of school, as handsome as ever, stood in the hall of a vast mansion home, waiting for his wife to finish doing her hair or whatever the fuck it was she was doing. He drew out a cigarette from his pocket and bought it to his lips, flaring it up immediately with a flick of his finger. He dragged the smoke into his lungs, hoping to ease the stress of the fact that the Dark Lord was going to have his balls if they didn't get going sooner or later. After all it was them that had requested the meeting, and to keep him waiting, well, was the ultimate insult. A movement at the top of the stairs drew his gaze, and there she was, his beautiful wife. Formerly the daughter of a blood traitor, the girlfriend of a hero, now was the wife of one of the most wanted men in the country, the Dark Lord's right hand man, or one of them anyway. No matter how annoyed he was at her, he couldn't hurry her along now, the sight of her still made his breath hitch in his throat. She descended the grand staircase and sauntered into his waiting arms, where he bent his head and took her lips in a searing kiss. The length of time she had been with him did nothing to diminish the fact that he could still kindle the fire that raged within her, he was her everything and she would not for one second think of having it any other way. He drew back and whispered huskily,

"As much as I'd like to ravish you right here my darling, we have to go. Mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting, oh no." She tilted her head back towards the staircase,

"He not coming then?" Blaise shook his head, and said nothing more. Their host wasn't exactly a hot topic of conversation, Blaise didn't like to talk about him or talk to him even. Any conversation that was had usually ended in a slanging match and he really didn't have the energy for that this morning. He held out his arm for Ginny, who took it willingly and they both apparated out to meet their Lord. Landing with practiced elegance in the courtyard of the centuries old castle that was their new Headquarters, the Riddle house had been destroyed in a battle past. The castle was magnificent, situated in some ancient place in the heart of the Romanian countryside, it was the relic of a time past, the home of some centuries old warlord. Now it was seeing another battle, one of greater magnitude, of more import. Blaise looked around, scurrying towards them was Wormtail, still alive, unfortunately, but still as pathetic as ever. He bowed low, his nose almost banging the floor, then straightened, not meeting Blaise's gaze though, the rat was too afraid of him to have the audacity,

"Mister Zabini, Madame, welcome back. The Dark Lord is awaiting you in the West library." The only drawback to the castle was that it was like a fucking maze, it was West this and East that, the North bloody tower. He needed a fucking map every time he came here. They walked in the vague right direction, before Wormtail piped up again, "He was expecting three of you." Blaise grimaced, and said,

"Yeah well, he's just going to have to deal with two of us." Wormtail said nothing more, from what he knew of Zabini's host, was that the man did things on his terms or not at all, summoning him wasn't worth shit anymore. Thankfully the rat led them to the correct door, knocking three times before leaving them, and scuttling off into the darkness. The door creaked open and Blaise and Ginny stepped through it into the vast library. The Dark Lord emerged from the shadows, looking less human then ever, the years of constant battles had worn him and his remaining humanity was dwindling by the day. However, he still held a commanding presence. Blaise inclined his head in a sort of bow, and Ginny bent her leg and curtseyed gracefully. Voldemort's features cracked an admiring smile,

"My dear Ginny, how beautiful you look, and Blaise, it has been too long, you look well," He looked past them, as if expecting someone else to appear, then when they didn't, he frowned, "I take it you are here without..."

"He didn't feel it necessary for him to accompany us," Blaise cut him off before he could finish, risky, but he couldn't give a fuck about being rude. Voldemort, however seemed unfazed by the interruption,

"Ah well, I hear you have some news for me?" He gestured for them to take a seat on the sofa, before seating himself on the armchair by the flickering firelight, Blaise lent forward and said,

"We have a lead. But its tricky, it'll take us back to London. With the Ministry rebuilt, it'll be harder for us to slip by unnoticed. I wasn't sure whether you would want us to proceed, considering the risks, and..." he trailed off, Ginny took his hand, then spoke herself,

"What he means is, our illustrious host has voiced certain concerns about the validity of the information, and he's not sure whether its worth it." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, for the Dark Lord rose and drew himself to his full height,

"I am tiring of his insubordination! It has gone on long enough! I tolerated it for this long because of the importance that he has to my cause, but no more! You can tell him that if he is not standing in front of me first thing tomorrow morning I will have his head. Do I make myself clear?!" Blaise and Ginny nodded, Voldemort sat again, his demeanor shifting faster then lightning,

"Good, now, my dear friends, you shall go to London. Stay undercover, unseen. Carry out my orders, and take back what is mine. Keep it safe, and bring it to me." He stood up again, then left them sitting there. Blaise stood up and paced,

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK!" His mind was on two things, how the hell they were going to steal something from right under Potter's nose and what the fuck was going to happen when they got home and told him what Voldemort had ordered. Ginny apparently had the same thing in mind, for she said,

"He is not going to like this." Blaise looked at her and smiled darkly, taking her hand they apparated out to face a dragons wrath.

"There has to be something new to go on! Its been fucking days!" Harry was yelling at her. He had bought her information two weeks ago and asked her to look into it. After endless research, she hadn't come up with much, which, of course made Harry mad.

"Its not my bloody fault! Maybe if you had given me more to go on, I could've done more to help!" She yelled back. They were standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, after years of war the Dark Lord still hadn't discovered the whereabouts of their Headquarters, for which they were grateful.

"Don't blame me! If you got of your arse and came out with us, we might do better! But no, you'd rather sit around here, feeling sorry for yourself. Well, fuck you, you selfish bitch!" Most of their conversations in the last six years had been along similar lines. She'd never forgiven him for what he had done, and he knew it. They hadn't ever gone back to being how it had been before. She didn't care though, they meant nothing to her anymore, she had had a taste of something else and it had ruined her. She knew she had spaced out before he started shouting at her for it, "You're not even fucking listening! Why do you stay here, huh?! You obviously don't want to be, we'd be better off without you!" She shook her head,

"I've explained to you before Potter. I'm here because I truly want this over." He scoffed,

"So you run back to Zabini the first chance you get?!" This enraged her, hearing even Blaise's name these days grated on her,

"Don't you dare! I married Ron didn't I? I did what you wanted, what more do you fucking want from me?!" He advanced on her, eyes flashing with menace,

"I want you to appreciate what I did for you. I want you to show some god damn team spirit, work your hardest. I want you to squeeze every last drop from every piece of information I give you. Do you think you can do that?" If she didn't find his audacity so offensive, she may have found herself crying,

"Appreciate what you did? Your noble act, saving me?! You murdered the man I loved, killed him in front of my eyes! And you expect me to be grateful?! I work my arse off for you in that library! How else do you think you found the other Horcruxes?! You and Ron can't find a thing unless its staring you in the face! You should the one who's grateful to me!" He was in front of her now, towering over her, but somehow she seemed like the bigger person. The door to the kitchen swung open and Lupin and Tonks walked through it, Lupin shook his head at the pair,

"Christ, you two aren't having the same argument again are you?" Hermione's head snapped towards him,

"Keep out of it!" Lupin raised his hands, in mock defeat,

"Yeah, okay, just keep it down will you. Teddy is sleeping." Tonks had had a child three years into the war, why they would have wanted to bring a child into such a world was beyond Hermione, it seemed like a damn ridiculous thing to do. So no compassion there then. Hermione stormed from the room and locked herself in the library again, this was her sanctuary, as it always had been, even when she was at school. It was her place to let go, to be what she wanted and to mourn for her losses. She could still feel him, even after six years, even after her perfect delusion of him she had had at her wedding. That flash of white blond hair, a shadowy figure lingering in the background. Still she was unsure whether it was real, or just a cruel reminder that she had betrayed him by marrying one of his killers. Everyday she had hoped though, that maybe, just maybe somehow he had survived, and was finding a way back to her. But those hopes had grown cold as time progressed, he wasn't coming back for her. She looked down at the table in front of her, books lay strewn open across it, she picked one up, and hurled it at the wall. The same followed for the other ten. Finally she broke down, collapsing against the shelves, clutching his ring that had never been removed from chain around her neck, she sobbed for her love lost.

**"Wake up Angel." She blinked, "Wake up," her eyes opened. Took in her surroundings, a forest, twilight. She looked up, grey eyes stared down at her. That smirk,**

**"Draco?" He held out his hand and pulled her into his arms. She held on tight, bewildered,**

**"How?" She whispered, he chuckled, that soft laugh that warmed her heart,**

**"It doesn't matter. We're here, enjoy it whilst it lasts." She leant back,**

**"Whilst it lasts?" He looked away,**

**"I can't stay," She clung to him tighter,**

**"Stay. Stay with me please." He bent, kissed her slowly,**

**"Soon, my love. Soon. I'll find you." Then he let go and walked back into the darkness. She screamed his name, tried to follow but she was rooted to the spot. An invisible arm dragged her backwards,**

**"Draco! Come back, come back to me!"**

She woke to feel the cold ground against her back, icy tears were still rolling down her face. She had had the dream before, always the same, he always left her, and he always promised her. She used to think that dreams could predict the outcome of the future, they had brought her and Draco together, they had torn them apart, but they had always been right. Not this time, this recurrent dream had no future, hell how could it? Picking herself up, she tidied up and then slipped through the house unnoticed, and went to her bedroom. Ron was out on a mission, so she had the bed to herself. Sinking down, she curled in a ball and fell straight to sleep.

The sun had only just dipped below the mountains, bathing the ground in a dim orange light. The temperature was dropping fast and snow was beginning to fall, cascading to the ground with a delicate grace. Winter was coming, though it seemed like winter never ended here. It was always cold, always dead. Nothing could thrive here, except the darkness that crept ever steadily, casting a shadow over the world. He watched the sun disappear from his window, sinking lower and lower, until the sky was plunged into an inky black. The swirling clouds were tinged silver by the light of the moon and the night was still. If he didn't know better he would say that this scene was beautiful, the snow falling, the moon in the air, but the danger of the world lurked on the edge, the oncoming storm of battle yet to be fought, of lives yet to be lost. He flared up a cigarette, the light from the tip illuminating the gloom. He heard the wolves cry out, baying for blood. They'd find it soon enough, then their howls of triumph would celebrate until the dawn came. He shivered, turning towards the fireplace, he swept a hand at it, flames began to crackle in the grate and the room was lit in a soft, warm glow. He went to the fireside, and sat in the armchair, slouching with practiced, aristocratic ease. The flames dancing in the hearth transfixed him, they reminded him of her. The hot, fiery passion they shared, the sparks that flew when they touched. He cut of that train, it angered him to much. It had been six years, six years of waiting. He was getting tired of it. The Dark Lord was gaining ground, and that's when he would strike. The last Horcrux was within his grasp and then, only then would he reveal himself. Then he would go to her and together they'd drag down every person that slighted them. His lip curled into a smirk, and his eyes darkened black, the flames continued their dance,

"Soon, my love. Soon." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Her sleep was fractured, as always, she awoke three or four times, each from the same dream. A shadowy figure lurking at the back of her conscious, whispering dark, seductive caresses in her ear. Tempting her away from the safety of what she knew, just as he had done. Every time she woke, she would finger the ring around her neck, touching the cool silver metal, the cold burning her skin. It was if he had left a piece of him with her, and when she touched it she felt alive with the power he had given her. Although the circuit had been severed, it still existed between her and Blaise, though she had no idea where he was. Sun was streaming through the window and she hazarded a guess that it was around midday. Ron had returned during the night, and was still snoring heavily next to her. Curling her lip at him, she threw the covers back and went to shower. After almost scalding herself, she stepped out of the burning stream, and wrapped herself in a towel, wiping the steam from the mirror she took in her reflection. Weeks of sleepless nights had taken its toll on her, dark circles ringed her eyes, her skin was a pale white colour, with tinges of grey. Her hair hung limp, and her bones protruded at odd angles. Food had become second to research, second to everything. A freckled hand circled her waist,

"Morning sunshine," Ron bent to kiss her neck, she shuddered. The gesture wasn't lost on him, he drew back, "What? I've been away for a few days and you can't stand me touching you?" Inside she screamed YES, but outside she smiled weakly, and shook her head,

"I'm just cold is all. I missed you, of course I did." He smiled then turned her round, kissing her lips and made to undo the knot holding her towel up. She halted him, "We have work to do, Harry's expecting us to be on time to the meeting." She touched the fresh cut on his cheek, "Clean that up, it looks awful." She extracted herself from his arms and went to dress. Pulling on a worn pair of jeans and a tank top, she scrunched her wet hair into a messy ponytail and was out the door before Ron could exit the bathroom. She jogged down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was bustling around making lunch for the masses, on hearing Hermione enter she looked up,

"Oh Hermione dear, lend a hand and lay the table." Hermione smiled wanly and went about setting the table, Mrs Weasley was much changed since her youngest child's defection. Her temper was still to be matched but her normal upbeat nature was gone, instead she spent her days taking care of everyone else, with a dead look on her face. Hermione despised it, it wasn't as if Ginny was dead, from the snatches of conversation she had heard, Ginny was alive and well, and was now Mrs Zabini. How Hermione resented them both for being happy and getting on with things, whilst she was left behind. If it wasn't for her Blaise and Ginny would never have come together. But they had gone on without her, left her behind. She shook with the anger, her eyes momentarily flashing black, blinking once, twice she tried to control it, but couldn't. The dim lights started to flicker, and the pictures on the wall began to rattle. Mrs Weasley, dropped the plate she was holding, it crashed to floor, smashing into several large chunks. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to instill some calm in herself. In the darkness that was swirling in her head she saw him again, the shadowy figure from her dreams, he was beckoning out to her. Her mind was screaming at her, the confines of her life were suffocating her, all of a sudden the smoke in her head cleared and she could see him clearly. Silver blond hair, steel grey eyes, he was holding out a hand to her,

"I'm coming for you my love." He whispered. Her eyes snapped open, having returned to their normal brown colour. Mrs Weasley was approaching her cautiously, everything was still. Then the kitchen door burst open and Harry stormed in shouting at her,

"Did you know?!"

"Hermione asleep?" Harry looked up, Ron was leaning on the door frame. It was the middle of the night, and he had just returned from his latest mission. Harry was sat at the kitchen table, picking his way through a casserole Mrs Weasley had cooked that evening. A glass of whiskey sat nearby,

"Yeah. She disappeared to the library, then went upstairs." Harry was still fuming from his argument with her. That's all they did these days. They couldn't have a decent conversation without biting each others heads off. Ron noticed the fact that Harry had tensed at the sound of her name, and sighed. Walking over to the whiskey decanter he poured himself a glass and sat opposite his friend,

"You two have the argument again?" Harry shrugged, "I take that as a yes then?" Harry shrugged again, Ron frowned, "Wow, quite the talkative mood you're in there mate." A smile twitched at the corner of Harry's mouth, as usual Ron was the only one who could break his mood swings. Harry looked up at his best friend. The red head looked exhausted, and a long scratch marred his cheek. Harry started,

"She still doesn't see it. And she's not working fucking hard enough." Ron swirled his drink and took a sip, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that Hermione didn't love him, never would, she wasn't the person they had known. Not anymore. He sank back in his chair, feet on the table, tired and aching he was resigned to the fact that they never should have forced her to go with them,

"She never will. I don't know why she bothered coming with us. She must of known we wouldn't have actually killed her. What did she think we were?" Harry shrugged yet again, then turned to look at Ron, a grim smile on his face,

"Who the fuck knows. Did we do the right thing bringing her back here? After what I did, I'm fucking surprised she didn't try and kill us." Ron shook his head,

"After what we did. We both went their that night with the intention of killing the bastard. In the process we destroyed her. What could we have done? Left her there to be killed? At least here we know she's safe. Even if she is miserable." Harry nodded, then lifted his glass taking a sip, then indicated the cut on Ron's cheek,

"You look fucking awful. What happened?" Ron's expression turned dark,

"I ran into an old friend. Greg Goyle, remember him? I bumped into him whilst doing re-con down in Hogsmeade. We had a go, I sent him off with a broken arm and no toes." Harry clinked his glass against Ron's,

"Nice job. What did you find out?" Ron raised his eyebrows,

"Well, I spoke to the innkeeper of the Hogs Head and he said that a couple of Death Eaters had been in during the week asking questions. Had he seen anything, or anyone; Did he know anything new. These blokes were threatening him with all sorts but the guy didn't crumble. At least we know someone is loyal to us. From what he could gather, Voldemort is sending his best to retrieve something that apparently was stolen from him." Harry made a confused face,

"And what the fuck is that?" Ron shook his head,

"He didn't know." They both looked at each other, obvious frustration in each expression, Ron yawned, "I'm going to turn in, I've been up for the past two nights. See you in the morning." The red head downed his drink then left the kitchen, leaving Harry staring at the bottom of his own glass. He got up and went to pour another. Lack of sleep and to much alcohol were making him lightheaded and he had to steady himself against the counter to stop from falling over. Voldemort's best, that could only mean one person. Blaise Zabini. The one who had stolen his fiance from right under his nose. He had sworn vengeance, and he would have it. He took his glass and went to the study, and sank down in the desk chair. The people in the picture in front of him waved. Hermione and Ron, him and Ginny, many years ago, before Dumbledore had been killed. It had been taken a week after he and Ginny had got together. He knocked it face down. His Ginny was gone. He had no wish to associate with Mrs Blaise Zabini. His business was with her husband. It was just after two in the morning and sleep pulled at him. With the last swig of whiskey, his head hit the desk and he was out like a light...

"HARRY! WAKE UP!"

"Fuck off." He was shaken awake, Charlie and Bill Weasley were towering over him, "What do you want, and stop shouting so fucking loud, my head can't take it." Charlie smiled,

"We got Wormtail." Harry's head cleared immediately, and he stood up,

"Where?" The two Weasley brothers smiled in triumph,

"We blindfolded him and threw him in the basement," said Bill. Harry straightened himself out,

"Lead the way."

He knocked tentatively on the door, not really expecting an answer. Nothing. He knocked again, harder this time, still no answer. He sucked in his breath and pushed to door open. The room was completely dark, he couldn't see a thing, he clicked his fingers and a candle flared up in the corner of the room. The room was doused in a flickering orange light, it was empty. That was weird. Blaise peered around, as if expecting someone to appear out of thin air. Turning to leave, he was halted by the sound of a match flaring up, and the smell of tobacco hit his nostrils. Then a voice whispered, hot in his ear,

"What did I tell you about disturbing me? Didn't you get the message when I didn't answer the fucking door? Get out." Blaise turned,

"This has got to stop. You can't keep fucking treating me like this!" He shouted, a little louder then necessary, in one fluid motion, the man in front of him had stubbed the cigarette grabbed Blaise's arm and twisted it back, slamming him face first into the wall,

"Fuck you." He growled out angrily, Blaise struggled, but he was held to tightly,

"HE has a mission for us, but he wants to see you first. He's getting tired of your constant disobedience to him. His trust in you is wavering." The arm holding him tensed, and Blaise could feel hot breath on his skin,

"Do you think I give a fuck what he thinks? We're so close Blaise, I am not going to fuck this up. Not again. Fuck him and his trust, he's fool to think he could trust me in the first place." He let go of Blaise, and walked to the centre of the room, "What's the mission?" Blaise sighed, any interaction he had with this man ended up the same, Blaise nursing a bruised something or other,

"You're not going to like it," A snigger,

"Well you better fucking get it out, before my patience wears out." Blaise laughed,

"If it hasn't already, asshole," He was shot a raised eyebrow for that remark, "Anyway, we're to go to London, me, you and Red. We have to retrieve it. I know, you have your doubts but thats our order."

"I've reconsidered anyway, my research has turned up some information. I want to check it out. Then maybe we can end this fucking thing." Blaise nodded, then trod carefully, considering what he was about to say,

"What about..." He was cut off,

"What about her?" Blaise took a step back, the atmosphere in the room had shifted and the candle was flickering dangerously, he could feel the power whipping about the room,

"Surely its time? Its been six years. How much longer do you expect her to wait?" That was when Blaise found himself slammed back into the same wall he had just been released from. But this was different, this time his lips were caught in a hot, heavy kiss, that left him gasping for air. Flashes shot through his head, a tangle of limbs on his bed at Hogwarts, he twisted his fingers in the silver blond hair and pulled forward, locking his lips with the others once more. Then the voice said huskily, right in his ear,

"We take her with us." Draco smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The basement reeked, mould clung to the walls, and the whole place felt wrong. Charlie held his wand aloft, the light from the tip illuminating their path. Bill was behind them, his wand tip glowing dimly in their wake. Harry was buzzing, a breakthrough like this could tip the odds in their favour, Charlie was talking away, telling the story of how they had come to catch the rat,

"We knew we had been followed, Bill could smell him from a mile off, we were waiting for the best moment to take him out and he gave it to us on a plate. We've put a binding spell on him, so he can't turn. He's was squealing all the way here, gave me right fucking headache." Harry smirked in the darkness, the pleasure he would have in extracting information from the man who betrayed his parents was giving him chills. Finally they reached their destination, a small storage cupboard, just off the main passage. Charlie kicked the door open to reveal a whimpering form, hands and feet bound. Wormtail turned at the noise, on seeing Harry, his whimpering increased,

"Shut up Rat," Charlie aimed a sharp kick in the ribs, Harry pulled him back,

"Leave it, its not worth us becoming like them," he spat at the ground, close to Wormtail's head, Harry walked to stand next to the quivering figure, crouching down he said in a low, dangerous voice, "Well, well Peter, looks like your luck finally ran out. Tell me what I need to know and I'll send you back to your Master in tact. Don't, and I'll send you back in pieces." So much for not becoming like 'them'. Wormtail nodded pathetically, Harry's tone brightened, "Good! Bill, Charlie, thanks, I'll take it from here. You two go get some rest, you look exhausted." The two Weasley brothers obliged him, they knew that this was one prisoner Harry would want to himself. He watched them go, then turned to the man on the floor, and said with a menacing glint in the eyes, "Alone at last." Wormtail cowered on the floor, like the pathetic rat he was. Harry circled him, much like a vulture, his blood was fuming, and it was taking all of his self resolve not to just kill the rat and be done with it, but he restrained himself, he needed answers and Wormtail was going to give them to him. "I'm going to ask you once and once only, what is Voldemort looking for and who is he sending to retrieve it? You've got ten seconds. Tick, tick, tick." Wormtail stayed quiet, unmoving. Harry smiled, took out his wand and cast a _Crucio_crashing down. The rat screamed, writhing on the floor as the pain ripped through him. Harry grimaced, "Tick, tick, tick, clock is ticking, next one will be worse. Tell me what I want to know." Still nothing. Another _Crucio_. The rat began to squeal, he never did have much loyalty in him, Harry had to bend low to hear what he was saying, his voice had been reduced to a rasp from the excruciating pain tearing through him,

"They're being sent to London," Wormtail coughed, blood splattered the floor, "The Dark Lord, he's...he's wants something back, something that you took from him." Harry's eyebrow quirked,

"Something I stole? And what might that be?" Wormtail chuckled,

"Even I'm not prithee on that information. The Dark Lord only told two, his most trusted. Though they don't deserve it, filthy traitors." He spat out this last word, like it contaminated him, Harry's expression darkened,

"Who is he sending?" Wormtail, shook his head in fear,

"I can't, if he doesn't kill me, they will. I'm not...no!" Harry grabbed the back of Wormtail's head, and slammed it face first into the ground, bone and sinew crushed, and Wormtail's nose caved with a sickening crunch,

"WHO?!" Harry shouted, Wormtail cried, muttering under his breath,

"No, no, no. Kill me. They...no, no..." He seemed more afraid of the mystery Death Eater's wrath more then Voldemorts, his voice a hoarse whisper, "Its...its..Zabini, and..and his wife, and their...their host." Zabini. Harry's lip curled, Zabini and his wife. They were coming back to London, Harry shook Wormtail's head, blood splashed on his clothes,

"Who's their host?"

"I know not, but they say that he's wild, unpredictable. He doesn't take orders, doesn't follow anyone's lead but his own. The dragon they call him." At this, the rat passed out from the loss of blood, Harry left him to bleed. _Dragon_, it couldn't be. If that was who he thought it could be, no, it couldn't, he was dead. Harry had killed him with his own hands. But that nagging voice in the back of his head told him they had never found a body. Was it possible that Draco Malfoy was alive and well? The sun broke over the clouds, and Harry snarled. He needed to have a conversation with dear Hermione. He tore up the stairs and into the kitchen, where Hermione was bent over the table, the atmosphere reeked of magic, busting the door open he shouted,

"Did you know?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ancient villa stood, secluded in the mountains, their snowy tips glinting in the moonlight, it was beautiful, picturesque. He took it all in, standing on the balcony, looking out across the breathtaking scenery, anyone would be astounded, instantly lifted, the view did nothing to lighten his mood. He felt on edge, and not even the thousand cigarettes he had smoked in the past two days calmed him. He heard the door open, and turned, expecting to see Blaise, no one else had the gall to ever bother him, he was therefore surprised to see his best friend's wife standing, somewhat defiantly in front of him. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise,

"Mrs. Zabini, what a surprise this is! What the fuck do you want?!" She tutted and shook her head, Blaise had told her not to go and see him, but like a good little Gryffindor she had ignored. Smiling slightly, she said,

"Draco, there's really is no need to use that tone now, is there? I've made the effort to come to see you, and you treat me like this? Whatever next?!" He chuckled,

"Ginny, seriously, what the fuck do you want?" She walked to the chest at the end of the bed and sat atop it, legs crossed,

"I want to talk to you," he scowled and made a, 'why the fuck' gesture with his hands, turning his back to her, she huffed, "Don't turn your back to me Draco Malfoy, you forget I'm married to your best friend, I know how to handle you now!" She got up and went over to him, getting right in his face so he couldn't ignore her,

"Yeah, so does he," Draco said lewdly, momentarily regaining some of his old charm, but that vanished almost as soon as it arrived, replaced by a look of annoyance. He pushed her away from him, and turned his back again. Ginny made a disproving face. She was well aware of her husbands 'relationship' with the blond, having accidently walked in on them a week after her wedding. She had been mad, but had looked past it, Draco missed Hermione and she knew that he needed the connection and like Hermione before her, she found it somewhat of a turn on. Now, they were returning to London, and from what Blaise had told her, they were planning on snatching Hermione from under her former flame's nose. She persisted with Draco, it always helped to be patient,

"I'm well aware of Blaise's ability to handle you, thank you very much, there's no need to remind me. Its your relationship with my best friend I want to talk about!" Draco scowled, and the mask went up. He hadn't said anything about Hermione since that night, granted he had been comatose for four months after his fight with Potter at Hogwarts. He had been barely conscious when Potter had sent him crashing through the Great Hall window, luckily for him the fall was broken by the Forest, but he had still sustained a numerous amount of broken bones and a fuck load of cuts and bruises. Blaise had sent a search party out for him as soon as he could, they had found him inches from death. Blaise had sat with him for days on end, or so he was told and was there the day he woke up from the coma. His body had needed the time to heal, he had been told it was a miracle he was still alive, some kind of higher power looking out for him, who the fuck knew. His back still bore the scars of the _sectumsempra_ curse, three lines carved deep in his skin, a constant reminder of what he had lost that day. That was nothing though, the scars that he wore on the inside had taken the longest to heal, especially when he had heard that Hermione was marrying the Weasel. He couldn't believe that she had given up on him that easily, so he had to see for himself. He had gone to the church, watched from the shadows as she had walked down the aisle. His breath had caught in his throat, she looked better then he remembered, his whole being had cried out for her, but he had let her go. She was better off, what could he give her? A life on the run, a life in servitude to a monster? Only as she was pronounced Mrs. Weasley and turned to her family and friends, did he step, momentarily, out of the shadows. He couldn't be sure, but the look on her face was as though she had seen him, and that was when he had vowed. Vowed to finish it, take Voldemort and get her back, make the world theirs as he had promised. So here they were, about to return to London, and he was damned if he was going to come back without her. Ginny was looking at him expectantly, he sighed and gave in,

"I expect your husband has told you what we're planning?" She nodded, he smiled, a big fake, leave me alone smile, "Well then, there's nothing to talk about, is there? Bye bye." He unceremoniously shoved her out of the room, she made noises of protest but he just slammed the door in her face. Ginny hammered her fist on the door,

"DRACO!!! Don't you fucking keep me out of this!!! DRACO!!!" Behind her she heard a snigger, she turned, and shook her head, "I hate him," she said. Blaise walked to her and pulled her to him,

"Aww poor little Red, I told you not the bother him. But stubborn little bint you are, you had to anyway. So, what did he say?"

"Mostly...mostly he told me to fuck off," he chuckled again, then tipped her head upwards, kissing her deeply. She shoved him off, "BLAISE! Take this seriously! You can't drag me to London, then bugger off and leave me, to go rescue Hermione! I can help for fuck's sake! Just let me!" He tugged her hand and pulled her into their room down the corridor, slamming the door behind them, turned to her and said,

"Keep it down lover," there was the slight edge of anger to his voice that she had come to recognise, "You want to whole fucking world to know what's going on? Besides I think its prudent to keep Draco as calm as we can." The anger was replaced with an edge of despair, Blaise sunk onto the bed and rubbed his temples. This whole fucking situation was giving him a headache, Draco was taking it out of him. Keeping him calm and alive was proving more challenging then it used to be. Draco was on his last warning with the Dark Lord and knowing the blonds voilatile nature as Blaise did, he knew it wouldn't be long before time would run out for his lover. This was why the plan to get Hermione back had to work, and for the plan to work he needed Draco focused, and to not let his anger get the better of him. He felt the bed next to him sink a little, turning his head he found himself staring into his wife's eyes, which were starting to brim up,

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered, "I should have listened to you." He put his arm around her and pulled her on top of him,

"I shouldn't have snapped at you cara, I apologise. Its just, Draco, he...I'm worried about him." She kissed him lightly on the forehead, then ran her hand down his front, unbuttoning his silk, black shirt,

"He'll be fine, baby. We just need to get Hermione back. He'll be fine." Blaise covered her lips with his, and allowed the lust for the woman on top of him overcome the concern he felt for the man he loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you know?!" She looked up, Harry was raging at her. His clothes were splashed with blood and the look in his eyes was wild. He came right for her, "Did you know?!" He yelled again, getting right up close to her, she drew herself to full height and shouted back,

"Did I know what?!" He grabbed her arms and shook,

"That you dearly departed lover is still alive and well!!" Hermione's eyes glazed over, and she became limp in his grasp,

"What?" She rasped, "He...he's alive? How? Who...who told you?" Harry let go of her, she slid to the floor in a dazed heap. Mrs Weasley, bustled over to her, and tried to put an arm round her shoulder but Hermione shrugged it off. Harry walked to her and crouched down,

"Wormtail. Bill and Charlie caught him, he's in the basement. He said Zabini and his partner are coming back to London. Dragon, is what they call him. Dragon, Draco, see the connection?!" He shook his head, then looked down at her again, "You really didn't know?" She looked up at him, her eyes darkening,

"Do you honestly think I'd be fucking sitting here if I knew?!" She snarled. Harry was taken aback, he stood and backed up,

"Get the fuck out of here then! I'm done with you." To his intense surprise, she started to laugh, he was dumbstruck, "What could possibly be funny?" She looked up, a mad glint in her eye, then smirked, a truly Malfoy-esque smirk,

"If it is true, if he really is alive, I don't need to go anywhere. He'll be coming for me, and when he does, you are going to wish you died when your fucking parents did." Hermione pushed up from floor, and swept from the room, whistling to herself as she went. Harry's look turned dark, Mrs Weasley approached him and touched him lightly on the arm,

"Harry," she whispered, "If...if he does come for her, does..does it mean Ginny will be with him?" He shrugged her arm off, and turned to walk out of the room, stopping before he left, he said in a cold voice,

"As far as I'm concerned, Ginny Weasley is dead. Blaise Zabini's whore of a wife will never be welcome here." With that he strode from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had to know, she had to be sure. After the scene in the kitchen, she snuck down to the basement. The place was disgusting, dank and dark, the only light being from her wandtip, casting a gloom on her surroundings. She followed the passage round, stopping every now and then to listen for the whimpering of a rat, that would signal her getting closer to her target. The groaning got steadily louder and louder, until she was standing outside a small wooden door, barely attached on its hinges. She pushed it open and lo and behold there was Wormtail, writhing on the floor, blood dripping down his face. His whole body was shaking, leading her to believe that the information Harry gleaned from him was not asked for nicely. She approached cautiously,

"Wormtail," he looked up, and saw her. Shrinking back into the corner, he began to squeal again. She sighed, "For fuck's sake, its just a broken nose," with a swish of her wand, she fixed it. Then with one fail swoop, had him pinned against the wall with her power,

"Wh...what!!!" He began to whimper, she smiled sweetly.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" She shook her head, slamming his back into the wall again,

"Draco. Is he alive? Is he Blaise's partner, the dragon?" Wormtail began to shake, he knew of course who she was, but he had never before seen this side of her, mudbloods were not meant to wield this sort of power. She flicked her wrist, slamming him back again, "I asked you a fucking question worm, answer me!"

"I..I don't know! I've never seen him!" She tutted,

"Wrong answer," She swung her wand, magic energy cracked through the air, and a long gash appeared on the side of Wormtail's face, he screamed in agony. She smiled again, "I'm going to ask you again. Peter, is Draco alive?" He had no choice, if it was true and the Dragon was Malfoy, then the chances are he would be coming for Potter and his merry little gang anyway, if it wasn't he had nothing to lose telling this girl that he was, he had a feeling she was going to kill him anyway, or alternatively they would just leave him to starve in this horrible basement.

"Yes! Its true! Malfoy is alive." She let him go, turning on her heel, she sauntered out, calling,

"Thank you," over her shoulder in such innocent, sweet tones, that you'd never believe she just tortured a man for information. He scrambled after her, thinking that she was going to let her go, but she stopped and looked down on him, shaking her head, "No, no Peter. You get to stay here. I'm sure Draco will want to pleasure of killing you himself, he's always held you in such high disdain. And I, being the loving girlfriend that I am, won't deny him his pleasure, it makes him so fucking horny." With a wink she slammed and sealed the door, then skipped off into the gloom. All the while, Peter Pettigrew's screams of despair followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She slept soundly that night, locking herself once again in the library. Having returned from that filth ridden basement, she had showered and secluded herself from the rest of the house. No doubt, they had no desire to be in her company and that suited her just fine. So, she had retired to the library, conjuring a small camp bed in the corner for herself. She awoke the next morning, refreshed and happier then she'd been in months, years even. He was alive, and he was coming back for her. Her heart was racing, and her body yearned for his touch. How she missed it, and soon, soon they would be reunited. All he had promised would come to pass, and the whole fucking world would tremble at their feet. She shivered at the thought. She flung the covers back, and dressed. Opening the door, she made her way to the kitchen, where as usual the whole fucking house were sitting down having 'family' time, she curled her lip at the lot of them. Not one of them looked at her, so she made coffee, black, just how she liked it. She sat in the vacant seat at the end of the table, and grabbed the paper from in front of Lupin. Her eyes widened at the headline,

NOTORIOUS DEATH EATER NOW BELIEVED TO BE STILL ALIVE!

Below it was a picture, Draco in his seventh year at school, looking deliciously handsome. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she read the article, _blah blah rumored that notorious Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, son of the late Lucius Malfoy may still be alive. Our source has informed us that Malfoy has been in hiding ever since the incident that took place at Hogwarts School six years ago. As we all know, it was thought that Malfoy had been killed by Harry Potter, but apparently survived the encounter. The Ministry issued this statement: "We have been informed of this new development and are proceeding to investigate the claims made that Draco Malfoy is still alive. We ask the public to be vigilant, Malfoy is dangerous and should not be approached." __And what of his companion Blaise Zabini? Our source also informed us that the two may be coming back to London. Let's hope that the Ministry catches these two...blah blah. _Hermione's heart was thudding, she skimmed the rest of the article, then looked up at Harry. He had been watching her, waiting for her reaction. Only he could be the source that the Daily Prophet made reference to, only she, Mrs Weasley and Harry knew that Draco may still be alive, and Wormtail, but the state she had left him in last night...well, he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Harry lifted his cup of coffee at her in a mock gesture of friendship, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, pushing down the urge to leap across the room and tear his fucking eyes out. When she opened them again, half the kitchen had cleared, and only certified Order members remained. The daily meeting, where the hot topic of conversation was bound to be her lover's return from the dead. She didn't want to hear it. Before she could even get up to head for the door, Harry's glare pinned her to her seat, he said in a stern voice,

"Don't you even think about going anywhere. You're going to be a part of this, whether you want to be or not." She scowled and got up to leave anyway, but was stopped by Ron in her path,

"Move," she growled, he stood his ground though. Her nerves were on the last tether, "Get out my way now, or I will..."

"You'll what Hermione? Kill me. Go ahead, I'd like to see you try, in front of everyone here. Now sit down and shut up." He shoved her back into her seat. She opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it, he'd get what was coming to him when Draco returned. They all would. Harry removed his gaze from her and addressed the whole room,

"As you've all inevitably heard, Draco Malfoy is still alive. It hasn't been confirmed but we have to assume that this information is valid. I want surveillance around the Ministry doubled, night watches on the house and a sentry on duty at Hogwarts ruin. Do not approach him, confirm he's alive and report back. He's mine to finish. Understand?" A murmur or yes' rippled around the room. Harry looked at Hermione, as if daring her to disagree in front of everyone. She kept her mouth shut. Harry was satisfied, he turned to Ron, "Spilt everyone up into groups, no one goes into this alone. Assign their positions." Ron nodded and got to it. Harry walked to her, grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her out of the kitchen and into his study. She shoved him off her,

"What the fuck is your problem?!" She shouted, he pushed her against the door, slamming his hand above her head, getting right up close to her,

"I don't want you leaving this house, you understand? I'll lock you in your room if I have to but you don't leave." She kept her cool, but she felt her power rise, eyes darkening,

"You may be able to keep him in, but get this Potter," she spat the name out as if it was acid on her tongue. Then she smirked, a true, crack of a Slytherin smirk, "You won't be able to keep them out. They'll be coming for me, and this place will burn."

"You ready?" She asked him. He looked over at the redhead, who was shoving her expensive clothes into a bag with rapid haste, he ignored her. He tutted,

"You know I paid good money for those clothes, you could treat them a bit better." She didn't take any notice, making to walk past to the bathroom, but he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She squealed,

"Blaise! Didn't you hear what that letter said?! Voldemort is on his way here now, and if we don't get Draco out of here, we all end up dead!" They had discovered the previous day that Draco had once again ignored summons from the Dark Lord, therefore provoking his wrath. Draco, of course, wasn't fazed but Ginny had taken it upon herself to move their trip forward a couple of days. So Blaise and Draco were coerced into leaving sooner then they had wanted to. She tried to shove him off her, but he swooped down and kissed her,

"Relax Red," he whispered into her hair, "We are going to be fine, I'll go and see if Draco is ready. You just take it easy and be down in the study in half an hour. Okay" She nodded subduedly, he had the ability to just do that, placate her with a few choice words. Leaving his wife to it, Blaise left to find Draco. He checked Draco's room, but it was empty, the curtains drawn and the drawers cleaned out. The next place to look was the study, but he wasn't there either. That left one last place, the library. Lo and behold there he was, sprawled across the sofa, sleeping like a baby. His blond hair was messed, and he had a troubled look on his face. Blaise looked on fondly, they might fight like cats most of the time, and a lot of the time Blaise couldn't stand the blonds attitude but at the end of the day the Italian knew only one thing, he loved the selfish bastard, rain and shine. Draco looked like he was deep in a dream, his eyelids were flickering rapidly, Blaise went to wake him...

**He could see her but he couldn't reach her. **

**"HERMIONE!" He yelled, but she didn't respond. Then Potter was there, laughing. The Weasle to. "Fucking bastards," he spat, advancing on them. Potter stopped laughing, then squared up to him,**

**"Face it Malfoy, she's moved on. She doesn't want you anymore." Then the scene shifted, and she was in front of him. She was crying,**

**"Draco, please, help me..." Then she disappeared. He shouted,**

**"Hermione! Come back! NO!"**

"Draco," he said gently, "Draco wake up, we've got to leave soon, Draco!" The blond twitched, then shot up, yelling,

"NO!" as he woke, his eyes were almost pitch black. Blaise was at his side in an instant,

"Draco!" The whole room was shaking, and the books were starting to fall from the shelves, "DRACO! Calm down!" A hand shot out and twisted itself around Blaise's neck, shoving him up and back into the wall,

"We have to go NOW! I can't fucking do this anymore Blaise!" He loosened his grip, but didn't relinquish the hold,

"Do what...?" Blaise managed to choke out,

"I can't fucking be without her. If we leave it any longer, it'll be to late." He let his friend go, Blaise pulled the blond into his arms,

"We will find her. I swear it, we will take her back and kill those fucking idiots who took her from us in the first place." Draco pulled out the embrace and nodded in agreement, his eyes had returned to their normal grey colour, but his look remained dark,

"Potter's mine, I am going to make sure that son of a bitch pays for what he did to her." Draco's looked turned lustful and he sprung forward, pinning Blaise to the wall, covering his lips in a hungry kiss. Blaise smirked into it, half an hour well spent before they had to leave. He tore Draco's shirt from his shoulders and unbuckled his belt with one move. Draco growled and flipped Blaise round, nipping at his ear. He shoved Blaise's trousers and boxers done, shirking his own as well. Blaise's arm snaked around Draco's neck, smashing their lips together. Draco smirked, then with one fluid move of his hips, entered him. Blaise moaned with pleasure and soon they were fucking like rabbits against the wall. The power in the room was overwhelming and the whole place was seeping in it, as the two men lost themselves with each other, thinking about the woman they loved.

Half an hour later, Ginny skipped down the stairs to the study. She had felt the sudden upsurge of power in the place and assumed that her husband had found Draco. Something must have happened to cause the power surge, either a heated argument or a heated something else. She tried not to think about it. She found them waiting for her in the study, both of them looking impatient, bouncing on their heels. Draco let out a huff as she entered,

"Christ Weaslette, what the fuck have you been doing up there?!" She ignored him and went to stand by Blaise's side. Blaise chuckled and sent a half amused glance at the blond.

"You ready?" He said the Draco, who nodded. Blaise looked down at Ginny, "Hold on tight." She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the rush of air as they apparated out. Neither man had told her where they were going, just that it was in London somewhere. Apparently it was at some flat of Malfoy's that no-one had a clue about, she didn't know. However when they landed, she was in for a shock. The place was massive. Marble floors for miles, and an army of house elves ready to tend to their every need. She gasped in delight. Blaise smiled affectionately, "Like it, Red?"

"It's beautiful." Draco sniggered,

"Yeah well, you better. We're gonna be here for a while. Now why don't you run along upstairs and find a room that suits you." She squealed in delight and made off up the huge staircase. He turned to Blaise, whose expression had turned dark, he cocked an eyebrow,

"Where do we start?" Draco smiled,

"We start by trying to send her an owl, it may be possible now we're back in the country. Failing that, we go to Hogwarts." Blaise nodded,

"I presume you already have a letter to send her?" Draco pulled a white envelope out of his pocket, whistling through his teeth, he called his black eagle owl to him. Attaching the letter to the bird's leg, he murmured softly,

"Find her, don't stop until you have." He released the bird, which soared out the doors into the night. Draco watched it go, with a pensive stare, then without another word, retired to the top floor and his private suite.

_Hermione,_

_I've written this letter a thousand times, but the words have never seemed to come out right. Don't be alarmed, I promise you its me. I never wanted this to happen, for us to be apart, its killing me. These six years have been a living hell...ask Blaise, he'll tell you in vehement detail! I know that by learning I'm still alive, you are probably angry. I swear to you Darling, I didn't want to leave. When I had recovered from the injuries inflicted on me by that fucking wanker, I wanted nothing more than to return to you as soon as possible. But, the situation, it seemed prevented me from doing so. I heard of your marriage. I thought, God help me, that you had forgotten about me, us, what we had. I was at your wedding, I watched as he walked you down the aisle. I saw it in your eyes, you weren't there. It wasn't you. I knew then that there was hope. I returned to Voldemort, and pledged to him to let me help destroy Potter once and for all. He granted me that. I begun working for him, along with Blaise and my Father. Of course what Lucius and the Dark Lord didn't know was that we were using their resources to recover Horcruxes and destroy them one by one. And only when I had destroyed the last one, could I kill Him and take you back. Unfortunately during our search, my Father happened upon Blaise and I, in let's just say a very compromising position. I did what I had to do. I believe that Prophet recorded the circumstances as suspicious. Anyway, as is life, the situation changed again, and we are returning to London. If this letter finds you, know this: I am coming for you Angel. We'll destroy the last Horcrux together, and take the world as I promised you all those years ago. I'll be waiting for you, in the place where all this started. You know where I mean. If you don't come, then I will tear this fucking city apart looking for you. I love you, never forget that._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey, Thanks everyone for being so patient with me. hides head in shame I'm sorry that i've taken so long to update, my schedule has been pretty much full on for a while now...but the holidays are coming up so I might be able to crack out a few chappies before the work load hits again! Thanks for all your lovely reviews...(special mention to **even2wild4HELL**__ who rightfully kicked my arse right into gear! lol) Love to you all though!! sarah x _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry hadn't locked her in her room, but everywhere she went she felt eyes on her. Harry and Ron had disappeared again, she didn't know where, but they had obviously tasked people to keep watch over her. No matter where in the house she went, someone's eyes followed her, it was a nightmare. She was reaching the end of her tether. A week had passed already, and no hide nor hair had been seen of either Draco or Blaise. She allowed herself to rejoice somewhat, at least they hadn't been caught. But what was puzzling her, was why they hadn't tried to contact her yet. They had done it before without anyone finding out, so why was it taking them so long to do it this time? It kept her up at night, that nagging doubt in her, gnawing away. What if Wormtail had been lying, and the dragon wasn't Draco? What if she had been so hopeful that she had believed that crawling vermin, he could have been lying. Hermione bit back those fears, she couldn't re-question Wormtail, Harry had had him taken away soon after her last confrontation with him; so all she was left with the hope in her heart and mind that Draco was alive, and he was out there waiting for her. Then on the seventh night of her insomniac worrying, it happened. A sharp rap on her window, she bolted to it and wrenched the thing open. A magnificent black eagle owl hopped in, with a role of parchment attached to its leg. She excitedly pulled the paper off and hastily unrolled it. As she read the words her heart soared with joy, his neat black script filled her with elation. _...in the place where this started..._ That could only mean one place, the tree by the lake at Hogwarts. She skipped around the room, clutching the letter to her chest like a love sick schoolgirl. Now how in holy fucking hell was she going to give the guards at the house the slip, and meet him at Hogwarts without attracting the attention of Harry's spies. Her heart sank like a brick, this was going to be hard. But she had to try, now. She threw on a pair of jeans, a tank top and her robe, pulling the hood up with it. She pulled on her boots, and tucked her wand down the side of them. Drawing all her strength, she tried to apparate out of the room, but the wards were to strong for her to penetrate alone.

"Bugger," she said to herself. Pacing up and down and down and up, "Think, think, think!" She said to herself, then it came to her. She allowed herself to let go, to let the power take her over. Thinking of him and only him, he gave her strength. Her eyes darkened to black, and she felt the power whipping around her. A heavy fog descended on Grimmauld place, accompanied by a harrowing rain storm. She allowed it to really kick off, then bolted down the stairs, past a startled Auror on watch and out the front door. She could hear the cries behind her, shouting at her, but she paid them no heed. They wouldn't be able to see her in the fog, wouldn't be able to see her cloak tails whip round as she apparated away. She landed on her feet at the gates of the castle, she barely had time to regain her balance when someone grabbed her...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Blaise had had to plan very carefully. Blaise had scouted the area surrounding the castle the day after they had arrived and it had been crawling with Potter's lackeys. They didn't know how long it would take the letter to get to her, or how long it would take her to escape. Draco had estimated about a week, but had sent a house elf up to the castle everyday to make sure. His heart was thudding with anticipation. Six years was a very long time to be apart from the one you loved. He found himself wondering whether she looked the same, or whether the years had changed her. He remembered her on her wedding day, she looked radiant, if only it had been him she had been marrying. Ah well, soon enough it would be. He would kill that Weasle for taking her from him, death was the best form of divorce in his opinion. He snickered to himself. It had now been a week since he had sent the letter, a week since their arrival in London. Blaise and Ginny had been working on a plan to retrieve Voldemorts object. No doubt whatever it was, was in fact the final Horcrux. He knew the Dark Lord had an inkling that his Horcruxes were being destroyed, thats why he had begun to age. This was Voldemort's panic that the last would be found and Potter would be coming for him. Draco always knew that his so called Dark Lord was just a sniveling coward. Still afraid of Harry Potter, not quite a boy anymore but not a fully advanced wizard at any rate. He laughed at the thought, anyhow, Voldemort should be more worried about his own followers. He had no idea that his those closest to him were plotting his demise. So that they could take his place. Draco flexed his hands, sharp bolts of magic flung forward igniting all the lamps in his room. Years of practice had honed his skills, and his ability astounded most of those around him. He was stronger when Blaise was around, and he'd be stronger still when he got Hermione back. His thoughts strayed back to her, his Goddess, the other half of his being. The nighttime darkness rolled in around him, and he felt sleep pulling him under. He rose from his desk and made his way through the adjoining door to his bedroom. The magnificent four poster bed, stood as the only feature in the otherwise empty room. He collapsed onto the black satin sheets, and closed his eyes. Images of Hermione danced in front of his eyes, her hair wild as her power whipped around her. Her keening moans as he thrust into her. The gleaming chocolate of her eyes, looking into his soul. A small smile on his lips, he fell asleep. An hour, maybe two passed, he tossed and turned in his sleep, something was keeping him from his rest. Than it hit him, a wave of something so strong, it pulled on him, he gasped for air. It felt like the magic was being wrenched out of him, then something else. An overwhelming feeling, that he hadn't felt in six years. It was her. She was coming back to them. He jumped from the bed, his lithe body springing quickly into action. He raced down the corridor and slammed into Blaise and Ginny's suite, hollering,

"BLAISE! Wake up! We've gotta go!" Blaise lifted his head wearily and said,

"What the fuck Draco?!"

"Didn't you feel it? She's going there, now, tonight, this instance. Get up, get moving. We're leaving now!" Blaise was awake in a moment, he bolted from the bed and threw on some clothes, Ginny began to stir, saying,

"What is going on?" Blaise went to her, and stroked her head lightly,

"Go back to sleep love, Draco and I are going to get Hermione. We'll be back before you know it." She nodded then fell back asleep, not really taking it in. Draco was like an impatient child, bouncing on his heels,

"Come on, come on!" Blaise chuckled, then followed Draco out the door to the entrance hall of the flat. Without warning, Draco pulled Blaise into a deep and passionate kiss, "This is it Blaise, the moment we've been waiting for, for years." Blaise kissed him back, just as deeply, then grabbed his hand. They nodded and then perfectly in sync apparated to Hogwarts. They landed just in time to see Hermione being dragged up towards the ruins by what they assumed to be Potter's guards. Then lo and behold Potter and Weasley arrived themselves, looking arrogantly smug. Blaise heard Draco growl in anger, he grabbed him by the arm,

"You just gonna barge in there?! Don't be so fucking stupid, there are about five Aurors plus the Weasle and Pothead. We can't take all of them." Draco shucked his arm out of Blaise's grip,

"I am not leaving her, not again! I don't care how many of them there are." Draco's eyes had begun to turn black, a deep, inky black, Blaise could feel his anger, and his power. It coiled around them like vines, whipping through the air with a crack. Then the world went dark, rain so heavy he couldn't see as far as a foot in front of his nose. Lightning rippled across the skies. Then everything was still. Draco stood immobile, waiting for her answer. The heavy rumble of thunder answered back, he smirked. "I'm coming Angel." Then without warning he leapt from their hiding and made for the gates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They dragged her up the path towards the ruin of the castle, she kicked and screamed at them to let her go, but to no avail. Then predictably Harry and Ron showed up. Harry was yelling at her, Ron was yelling at her but she tuned them out. She could feel it all around her, it was calling her. The power, the magic. Then she smiled, he was here. She could taste him on the air. The rain came, lashing down, soaking them in an instant. She felt his power taking over her, rising up within her, her eyes darkened, and she prepared herself. A bright bolt of silver white fork lightning illuminated the skies above her. She smiled, then raised her head to the heavens, commanding the thunder to answer him back. It rumbled across the sky like an earthquake. The Aurors holding her let go, like they had received electric shocks. Her head snapped down, eyes fixated on the direction of the gate. Harry and Ron, spun around, wands out. The gates burst open, but the rain was so dense they couldn't see anyone come through. She chuckled, she didn't need to see him, she could feel him, getting closer and closer. Hermione flickered her wrist, and Harry and Ron's wands flew out of their hands, landing with a soft thud on the grass in front of her.

"Didn't I tell you boys?" She said, with a tone so dripping with malice it was unrecognisable, "Didn't I warn you? He's come for me. He's here, and you will pay the price for what you did." She laughed. Somewhere in the grounds came another laugh, deeper, with a slight menacing tone to it. Her heart soared so high, she felt like she was floating. Without anymore warning a burst of red light shot out of the gloom, hitting Harry directly in the chest, he was flung backwards several feet. He hit the floor, his head colliding with a stone from the destroyed ruin. The Aurors had fled, to disturbed by the sudden turn of fortunes. They were young and stupid, to afraid of the enigma of the Dark Lord's two right hand men. Ron was on his own, she sniggered, Draco wouldn't even have to try. Another burst of light and Ron was held immobile. Out of the shadows she saw movement, then she saw him. Eyes as black as the night, his blonde hair slick with rainwater, his pale skin almost glowing in the darkness. It was like she was seeing a ghost, a very real, very solid ghost. Then next him, almost blending into his surroundings, only his indigo eyes shone through. Both of them, here and alive. Draco looked up, and saw her, his Goddess, beautiful as ever. Shining like a star in the darkness, a burning star, destroying everything around it. He chuckled, hell hath no fury like a women scorned, but scorned no longer. She ran to them, straight into Draco's willing arms. No words were needed, he kissed her with such a burning passion that the whole world around them disintegrated, and all that was left was them and their love for each other. Draco let her go, and she flung herself at Blaise, keeping her hand in Draco's, not wanting to be separated from him a moment longer. Blaise kissed her, and said quietly,

"Welcome home Cara." He let her go back to Draco, who held her so tight, he never wanted to let her go again. She looked up into his eyes, which had turned back to their normal silver colour, he gazed down on her in adoration. His soul was complete, as was hers. And now, now no-one on earth could stop them from their desires. He kissed her again, to make sure she was real and in his arms again. They were snapped out of their reunion by a muffled groan coming from a few feet away, Harry was stirring and they needed to vacate the area quick smart. Blaise looked at Draco,

"What do we do with him?" Indicating Ron, whose eyes were wide, as he stood unable to move. Draco sneered,

"I should kill him right here," He looked down at her, as if asking her permission, she didn't say or do anything, so Draco decided, "We take him with us." Blaise looked incredulous,

"For what?!" Draco smiled, held Hermione tight to him, and said in a cold, dangerous tone,

"Insurance." She smirked. Blaise grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck and cocked a punch to the side of his head, knocking him out cold. He hauled him over his shoulder and spun away back to the flat. Draco spun on the spot, whisking them away, where they landed right in Draco's bedroom. She barely had time to gather herself before he flung her onto the bed. She laughed, and pulled him down to her. He grinned and with a wicked glint in his eyes, smothered her lips with his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke just in time to watch four figures apparate away. He stared groggily at the empty space where Ron had been stood. He dragged himself slowly to his feet, but he couldn't stand for long. Ron was gone, and more than likely Malfoy would kill him. Another person he loved, lost to them. Just as he had lost her. His feet found the strength to stand, and with a heavy, defeated heart, he apparated away to Grimmauld Place, to bear the bad news to the waiting masses.

_very very sheepishly cowers I'm sooooo sorry this has taken so long! My head wasn't in it over the holidays and i couldn't find the time to get round to updating. Thanks for being patient...that is if anyone reads this...! Also sorry this chapter is so short...I had to get it out the way. I promise the next will be pure Hr/D/B reunion smut!! Plus plotting and maybe some uber Ron bashing from our favourite Slytherin boys!!! wooop love much xxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She looked at the man above her, with complete love in her eyes. He was torturing her with light feathering kisses down her neck, both of their clothes had been strewn across the room in their haste to have skin on skin contact.

"Draco," she whispered, "I can't...please...I need you now," she purred in his ear. He chuckled, his hot breath searing across her skin,

"All in good time lover, all in good time." He whispered. The confidence in his voice, masked the fact that he was shaking with need for her. He wanted to memorise every inch of her, make up for the six years they had been separated. She was writhing beneath him, his lips were cool against her skin, his hair was tickling her as he made his way down over her collarbone, between her breasts. She gasped as she felt his tongue dart out and lick her, she moaned wishing he would touch her where she needed it most. As if he had read her mind, his fingers trailed up her leg, making her moan with want. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head away from her,

"Fuck me Draco!" Looking deep into her eyes, he stalked back upwards, and smashed his lips into hers. She ran her hands down his back, feeling the remaining scars from that horrific night all those years ago. She shivered as the memory hit her, he felt it run through her, and peered back. Tears sprung to her eyes, he wiped them away with his fingers,

"Don't think about it baby, you are back where you belong, and I swear nothing will take you from me again." He kissed her sweetly, she smiled and felt his hand drop back to her thigh, inching ever higher to the place where she wanted him most. His fingers brushed against her, the barest of touches, but it sent tingles racing all over her. Hermione leaned upwards, whispering desperately into his ear,

"Please, please, make me feel whole again. I want you, all of you," He obliged, removing his hand, positioning his hips and thrusting into her. She moaned at the feel of him, six years meant nothing, she was with him again and nothing, not the outside world or the war mattered anymore. She brought her legs up around his hips, urging him deeper into her, grasping at him. He was smothering her neck with kisses, biting and sucking at her skin, marking her for the world to see. They lost themselves in each other, remembering their time together, creating new moments to savour. She was the first to cave, screaming his name as the world quaked around her. He lost his resolve hearing his name spill from her lips, she felt him inside her, burying himself so deep that she feared he would never let go. Not that she wanted him to, she wanted to be a part of him forever. Then all was quiet, and they lay still, joined together, neither wanting to separate. However, a noise from the door interrupted their post coital bliss. The flare of a match, and the strong smell of Italian cigarettes, all the things she associated with her other lover. She peered over Draco's shoulder, and lo and behold there he was, smirking at them, a dangerous glint shone in his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow,

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" He drawled, in a voice that melted into her skin like butter. She smiled back, fluttering her eyelashes at him in a fake coy manner,

"Only if you promise to be gentle," she teased. He smiled dangerously,

"Oh, I plan to be anything but gentle with you," Draco chuckled, then pulled himself out of her, getting up and walking towards the dark haired man, smoking by the door. He tugged the cigarette from Blaise's hand and smirked, taking a long drag. Then he said,

"What did you do with that Weasle?" Blaise grinned evilly, then peered over at Hermione, she had an intrigued look on her face, Blaise shrugged,

"He's in one of the guest bedrooms, bound and gagged naturally. I had to resist the urge to beat him senseless," Draco smiled, Blaise continued, "What should we do with him?"

"I want him to watch," his answer came from Hermione. Draco turned and looked to her, laying gloriously naked on his sheets, she had an intensely evil look on her face. Her eyes travelled up and met his, she glared deep into those silver orbs and said in a low and somewhat malicious tone, "I want him to feel it, to feel what's coming. To see what we are. Then we kill him." She finished simply. Blaise met her eyes to, they were now shining black, and the distant rumble of thunder caught the air. Draco shuddered, the power, he could feel, was crackling around all three of them, stronger then he had felt in years. They could all feel it, he looked back at Blaise, whose eyes had darkened to that inky dark indigo colour. He raised his eyebrows at his Italian lover, as if to say, 'what do you think?', Blaise responded,

"Let's see if he can handle it," Draco hooked his hand around the back of Blaise's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. She rose from the bed, and prowled over to them. She traced her finger up Draco's spine, watching as her lovers fought each other for dominance. Naturally Draco won as always, shoving Blaise back into the wall, continuing his assault oh his lips. Hermione watched with contentment and adoration, as Draco's hand found its way into Blaise's trousers. Blaise growled with pleasure, and locked eyes with her over Draco's shoulder. She was standing by the fire, shrouded in the darkness in the room, the sliver of light from the moon outside casting a celestial glow over her body. She draped a silk robe around her, covering herself from his gaze, her eyelids battering in a teasing manner. Draco, meanwhile was driving him wild, Blaise was unable to contain himself, pulling the blond forward and kissing him roughly, then groaning as he came. Draco leant to his ear and said,

"That's all you're getting for now lover. Go and get the Weasle. Then we can fuck our witch," His tongue darted out and licked Blaise's neck, "Together," he finished, in a barely a whisper. Draco pulled his hand out of Blaise's pants, but then delved into his pockets, smiling at the Italian cheekily. Blaise eyed him dangerously, the realised that Draco was just fishing around for a cigarette. Blaise pulled the packet out of his other pocket and said,

"You could have just asked,"

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco said with a wink, taking the packet off of him. He shoved himself off the wall, and walked to Hermione. Blaise was left shaking his head as he left the room to go and get the prisoner. Draco looked at him go, then turned to Hermione,

"You sure you want to do this?" She nodded taking the lit cigarette from him and pulling a long drag from it. She smiled darkly up at him, pulling him forward closer to her,

"I want him to hurt as much as I did when I lost you. I want him to feel that pain. Then I want you to kill him. Kill him for me Draco?" She said huskily, eyes dark, the flames from the fire flickering in them. He tossed the cigarette out of her hand into the fire, then grabbed her round the waist, smashing his lips into hers. Their passion burned the air around them, Hermione smiled into the kiss. Yes, the world would burn and they would arise like a phoenix from the ashes to take what was rightfully theirs. They would destroy everything and everyone who had kept them apart, starting with one Ronald Weasley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked around frantically, he had woken in a dark room, bound and gagged. He tried to slip the ropes off his wrists, but they were bound to fiercely. The rope bit into his skin, carving deep red welts that burned when he moved. He sat up as best he could and attempted to get his bearings, but the darkness was all consuming. There was something wrong in this place, something evil. A shiver ran down his spine, the darkness not only lived here, but it was thriving. He was determined not to panic, though his situation was not looking all to good. His head was throbbing where Zabini had clocked him one, and his vision was blurring round the edges. Suddenly, the door to the room was pushed open, outlined in the light spilling in from the corridor was Blaise Zabini himself. Those emotionless dark eyes pinned Ron to the ground, making him slightly quake in fear. Then Blaise smiled, a disarming, malicious grin,

"Finally awake then brother-in-law!" Ron mumbled something, though he was inhibited by the gag he wore. Blaise walked over and removed it, "Sorry, what was that?" Ron curled his lip,

"Fuck you," he snarled. Blaise only laughed, then hauled Ron up by his hair, dragging him out the room and down the corridor. Finally he stopped at a set of open double doors, walked through and tossed Ron into the corner. His head slammed into the floor, making the pain in his skull worse. He narrowed his eyes at the darkness, managing to make out shapes moving in the shadows. A fire flared in the grate, casting a soft glow over the room. His eyes widened in horror, for standing by that fire was his wife, wearing only a shear silk robe, flanked by Zabini and Malfoy, both stripped to the waist. She looked, different, happier definitely. Malfoy was whispering in her ear, and she was giggling. Then to Ron's horror, she started to unbuckle the blond man's trousers. Ron tore his eyes away, almost gagging on the sight. The noise caught their attention, and all three turned their heads to look at him. She extracted herself from her lover and walked to her husband, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to look at her. Leaning down she whispered in his ear,

"You see Ron, didn't I tell you? He came for me, and now you're going to pay for what you did to us," Malfoy came up behind her, encircling her waist with his arm. The Dark Mark stood out from his pale skin, an ugly reminder of who had stolen the girl he loved from him. Hermione continued, but in a louder tone so Draco could hear, "Didn't you ever wonder, why every time after we made love, if you could call it that, I disappeared?" Ron shook his head, resignation had set in his features, he was going to die here, of that he was sure. Death he could handle, but the torture that she was going to inflict on him before would be worse to endure. For now he had realised why they hadn't killed him straight away, she wanted him to watch. To watch her fuck her Death Eaters. She tilted her head, slapping him, bringing him back to the present, "I had to get your stench off me, it repulsed me. I felt dirty and sick. I couldn't stand it. Then, you know what I would do? DO YOU?!" Blaise chuckled, she peered over her shoulder at him, lying nonchalantly on the bed, he called in a singsong sort of voice,

"I'd answer her Weasle, she gets kind of hard to control when she's this riled up." Draco looked over at him and smirked. Hermione looked up at her lover, who had turned back to her and was nibbling on her ear, his hand slipping inside her robe. She made a soft mewling noise, calming under the feel of his fingers. Ron looked away, disgusted, muttering,

"Whore," under his breath. Draco's head snapped up, his eyes darkened in anger, in an instant he had pulled Hermione behind him and had Ron by the collar against the wall,

"What the fuck did you just call her?!" If Ron was frightened he certainly didn't show it know,

"She's a whore and she knows it!" Draco raised his arm and landed a vicious backhand across Ron's face, splitting his cheek open. He then dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach, Ron felt a couple of ribs crack in the process, making him cough and splutter. Hermione only snickered, then continued with her little story, watching as Draco continued laying into Ron with all he had,

"I would go to the library, sit at my desk and think about fucking Draco. You see, the pathetic excuse for a sexual encounter you gave me was nothing compared to what he gives me. So I would think about him, then I would stick my hand down my knickers and bring myself off, " Both Draco and Blaise snapped their attention to her, she smiled coyly at them, "Cause, God knows you never made me come, I had to give myself that satisfaction." She turned and walked to Blaise on the bed. Draco pulled Ron's head up by the hair, so he could watch the scene unfold. Hermione knelt on the foot of the bed, and crawled up Blaise's body, licking a wet path up his chest, neck, eventually pulling him in for a hard, passionate kiss. Blaise slipped the robe from her shoulders, tossing it to one side. Draco let go of Ron's head, pulled him to stand and cast a silent immobilising spell on him. Ron couldn't move, couldn't even blink, he had to stay, eyes locked on the bed, where his wife had her hands inside Zabini's trousers. Draco chuckled and said,

"Enjoy it Weasley, it'll be the last thing you see." Draco turned and stalked over to the bed, pulling his trousers off and tossing them in the corner of the room. Ron was unable not to watch as Malfoy pulled Hermione off Zabini. He was unable not to stare as Malfoy's hands and mouth trailed all over her body, driving her to the brink of desire. He couldn't look away as Zabini's hands joined Malfoy's and Hermione's screams of pleasure pierced his ears. His eyes burned as Malfoy settled Hermione over his hips, and watched as she writhed in ecstasy. He couldn't throw up at the sight of Zabini moving behind her, of her face as the two men used her like a whore. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek, as she threw her head back and screamed both their names as her climax shot through her or as she lay trapped between them, how she kissed Malfoy and said 'I love you'. He was trapped in that position, unable to stop Malfoy and Zabini fuck her over and over again until the dawn light begun to pierce the room. He was unable to stop Malfoy from coming over to him, shoving him to his knees and saying those two words. The last thing he saw was Hermione Granger kissing Draco Malfoy in a hazy green light. Then he saw nothing.

_Okay, so this is a short chappie as well...sorry about that. BUT it is the moment you've all been waiting for! And it sort of needed to stand out on its own. love much xxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She stretched her arms above her head, yawning in discontent, Blaise hadn't come to bed last night. From the noises that had been coming from Draco's room she suspected that they had either found Hermione and not picked her up, or had seen her and were busy banging each other in frustration. Either way, what she hadn't expected was for her to walk straight into her best friend coming out of Draco's room, wrapped in her husbands robe. Needless to say, Ginny was furious,

"BLAISE ZABINI!! You better get your arse out here right the fuck now and explain to me what the fuck is going on!!" Hermione raised an eyebrow, and said in a smug manner,

"There's no need to shout Ginny, surely you expected this, now I'm back and all." Ginny was seething with anger, the whole place was starting to shake,

"I can tolerate my husband shagging your boyfriend but you as well! I always knew you were a slut Hermione Granger!" This just made Hermione laugh, she shook her head,

"No, no Ginny, not Granger anymore remember, I'm a Weasley, well soon to be ex anyway." Behind her, Draco was sloping languidly against the door frame, waiting for Hermione to really kick off and yell at Red that her brother was lying all dead on the floor behind him. But Hermione was still smiling, almost serenely, whilst Ginny raged on.

"Yeah and a great fucking wife you've been huh?!" Hermione's head whipped up, her eyes darkening, Draco could feel his cock stirring, he loved it when she got like this.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE HYPOCRITE!! Because you would have been such a good little wife to Potter, shooting out little blood traitor brats every five seconds just like your Mother! But no, you chose different! You chose to shack up with Blaise! You fucking stole him from me you little whore!" Ginny huffed, she couldn't believe this,

"I stole him from you?! You were the one that pushed me towards him! I could have been with Harry right now! But no, you and you're fucking wanker of a boyfriend turned me! And, now, now I can't give it up." Ginny fell back, a little deflated. She saw Blaise come up to stand behind Draco, no matter how mad she was right now, and what she was saying, she loved him so much it hurt. He could see that in her eyes, and he smiled at her, but something told her that he wasn't going to change. He would still be fucking Draco, and Hermione every chance he got. Hermione wouldn't be placated,

"Do you think I enjoyed it?! Being stuck for six years with limp wristed, limp everything Ron Weasley?! While you were here, in Blaise's bed, and for all I know it Draco's to!" At this, the blonde stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her to face him, his eyes drove into hers, connecting so deep that it made her gasp for air,

"Never, Angel. I swear to you, never." She nodded slowly, he could feel her power thrumming through him, it was intoxicating. She said to him in a tone so harsh, he felt her anger ripple like an earthquake,

"Get her out of here Draco, I don't ever want to see her again," turning slightly, as to address Ginny as well, she said coldly, "If she misses Potter so much, send her back to him, along with her brothers body." Hermione, spun on her heel and strode off down the corridor. Draco stared after her, then looked back to Ginny. The red head's mouth was open, and tears began to glisten in her eyes. Blaise was by her side in an instant, she begun to say quietly,

"Tell me Blaise, tell me its not true. Please, not Ron...I didn't want this. Not for them to die...I thought..." Draco rounded on her,

"You thought what Red, that I would let him live after what he took from me? You knew what you were getting into when you ran with Blaise six years ago, if you back out now..." Draco's expression turned dark, Blaise's head snapped towards his blond lover. At Blaise's look, Draco cut off, then snarled and stalked down the hall after Hermione. Blaise took Ginny's hand and pulled her into their bedroom, she pushed him away from her and began shouting at him,

"YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU!!! You knew they'd kill him the first chance they got! How could you let this happen...my own brother Blaise! I may have turned my back on my family but he's still my brother! Your my husband and you helped to murder him! I hate it here! I HATE YOU!" Blaise growled and caught her round the waist, pushing her backwards into the wall,

"Of course I knew! Did you think that this was a game sweetheart?! This is a war, and your brother was on the wrong side! He took from us the thing we cared about more then anything in the world, he had to pay for that. No-one, no-one slights us and gets away with it. You understand?!" She was shaking with fear, grief and a slight glimmer of lust. He was so close to her, his power was washing over her, pouring out through his anger. She wanted to kick and scream, push him away, draw her wand and end his life. But she couldn't, without him she was nothing, without his love she felt dead, desolate. But she wasn't sure she could handle the fact that he loved her best friend more then she would ever love her. She began to cry, turning her face away from his, not being able to stand his eyes drilling into her. His expression softened, but only a little, he held her chin in his hand, turning her head back to look up at him. "You've just lost a member of your family, I'm going to give you some time to cool off. But hear this Red, I will be back, and then you have to decide. You're either with us or against us." He let her go, and stalked out the room. She slid to the floor, defeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry awoke just in time to watch four figures apparate away. He stared groggily at the empty space where Ron had been stood. He dragged himself slowly to his feet, but he couldn't stand for long. Ron was gone, and more than likely Malfoy would kill him. Another person he loved, lost to them. Just as he had lost her. His feet found the strength to stand, and with a heavy, defeated heart, he apparated away to Grimmauld Place, to bear the bad news to the waiting masses._

The loud crack signaled his return, where he landed in a heap on the kitchen floor. Lupin ran forward and helped him to the nearest chair. Everyone was hovering, waiting to hear, waiting to know what happened. Harry looked up at his Father's friend and shook his head. Lupin's heart sank, he crouched in front of Harry and said quietly,

"What happened?"

"They took her, Malfoy and Zabini. They caught us off guard, knocked me out. The Aurors, fucking lot of good they were, they ran, left us. They got Ron. I don't know...they apparated just as I was waking up. I couldn't track them." Molly Weasley stepped forward and said in a low tone,

"Ron...do you think he's..." She trailed off, from the look on Harry's face she already had her answer. There was next to no chance that Malfoy would let Ron live. Not after what they did, and he knew Hermione wouldn't do anything to stop her snake of a lover from doing it. His only hope was that Ginny wouldn't let it happen, no matter how bad she had become, he knew in his heart of hearts that she wouldn't let Malfoy murder her own brother. He hoped. Harry stood up, and addressed the room, most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were present and a scant few Aurors that were hanging around,

"Here's how we do this. I want to know everything, EVERYTHING you can find out about Malfoy and Zabini. Look back, history, records, whatever you can find. Go deep, I don't care where your searches take you. Anything that may lead us to them. Lupin, Tonks, this is a big ask but I want you to go to St Mungo's. Narcissa Malfoy is still a patient in the psychiatric unit. Do whatever you can, question her, see if she knows how to get past the wards on the Manor. I want that building open, give him fewer places to hide. Get to it." He left the room without another word. Taking the stairs two at a time, he hammered down the hallway to his room. Slamming the door shut behind him, his rage was unfathomable, it seeped through his veins like fire and ice. As he much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop blaming himself for what had transpired these past six years. He should have let Hermione go, he shouldn't have kept her here all these years. It allowed her to build up a seething, vehement hatred of him and Ron. There was also a little voice in his head that told him he never should have attempted to murder Draco Malfoy, but he pushed that aside. That bastard never deserved to live in the first place. He felt sick to his stomach, Hermione was gone forever, Ginny was never coming back, and Ron was probably dead. He had no one left, he may as well wave the white flag at Voldemort and give up. But as he looked around the room that had previously belonged to his Godfather, he knew that he wasn't doing him, or his parents any justice by giving up. He had to keep fighting, for everyone, the whole wizarding world was depending on him. He headed for the bathroom, needing to freshen up, to clear his head. He had a lot of work to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could hear Ginny shouting all the way down the corridor, she tried to block it out. Focusing on finding her way through this maze of a place. The apartment wasn't that big but big enough that one could easily find themselves lost in it for a good two hours. She eventually found her way to a study of sorts, where typically was a large decanter of firewhiskey, she poured herself a glass and settled on the black leather sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. She felt him before she heard him come through the door. His anger spoke volumes to her, it ran through the walls of this place, it screamed in her blood. She didn't even have to turn to see him come through the door, only felt when he sank down next to her. She turned her head slightly towards him,

"Why did you wait so long Draco?" She said so quietly, he barely heard her. He didn't answer her, so she continued, in a tone slightly higher, and with a hint of hate, "Six years, I was stuck there. Six years Draco, with _him._You promised, Draco, you promised you'd never leave me." She spat the word out with such venom, it shocked him. He stared off into the fire, thinking of a time, so long ago...the night the Aurors came for them, he had promised her something...

_Hugging her to him, he kissed her, with a fire and passion that she had never felt before, a kiss that would burn into her memory forever,_

_"The day that this comes to an end. This war. When I kill Voldemort, when I've destroyed everything that associates with him, we'll be together. By midnight on that day we'll be together again, I swear to you Hermione. We'll have that dream my love. We'll be married and this whole fucking world will be ours." The danger in his eyes glimmered so strong, she, then and there almost got on her knees and begged him not to go. But she knew that he had to, but she also knew that he never broke his promises to her. _

His eyes glimmered with that same danger now, he got up suddenly, pulling her with him. He yanked her so hard forward, she collided with his chest and had to grab on to his shirt to stop herself from falling over. He bent over her, breathing, hot and close next to her ear,

"I promised that I would finish this before I came for you Angel. Last I checked Voldemort is still breathing. I didn't want to pull you back into this world before he was dead and buried. It would have been to fucking dangerous for you to even be near me."

"Yeah well I'm here now! And he isn't dead, so what fucking changed Draco?! Why not six years ago! Why now?!" He growled and used his body to guide her backwards into the wall,

"Because I couldn't do it anymore!! I tried for so long, so long. I convinced myself that it was for the best. When I stood and watched you walk down that aisle to _him,_I was sure that you were better off where you were. I was tired of trying Hermione, I cannot live without you here, where you belong. I felt like my whole being was ripped in two. You are everything to me. I can't defeat Voldemort without you." She was so overwhelmed with everything that he just said, that she couldn't speak. Instead she acted, pulling him forward, colliding their lips in a kiss that was so fused with everything they felt for each other that it shook the walls and made the sky outside crash with thunder. He ripped the robe from her shoulders, and ran his hand down her body. She shivered, his touch sparked with power, it seeped into her skin, connecting them irrevocably. She fumbled with the button on his jeans, eventually giving up and forcibly yanking the offending material down his body. He looped his arm around her waist, lifting her up, before settling himself between her thighs. She tugged on his hair, he grinned that wicked Slytherin grin that she loved. They fucked rough and hard against the wall, their passion igniting the air around them, it seemed to last a lifetime. She felt like she was falling over a precipice, but she was damned if she wasn't taking him with her. He ripped her orgasm from her like a man possessed, she screamed his name, both of them finally tumbling over the edge with whispered words of love. They collapsed on the floor, tangled in each other, in the hazy afterglow of their lovemaking. His hand curled around hers, and he said,

"You're finally free of that life I forced you into. Do you remember what else I promised you," he felt her shake her head, he tipped her head to look in her eyes. The chocolate brown was swirling with flecks of inky black, she was beautiful, "Will you marry me? Be my wife, and we'll take down this world together." She smiled,

"Yes, Draco."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was quiet, only the thunder outside broke the tense silence. She could hear him breathing beside her, he had come back and asked her again,

_"With us or against us Red?" The fire in his eyes burned her and she had whispered,_

_"With you." He had kissed her and taken her to bed. It was everything it had always been. Hermione's return hadn't diminished what he felt for her, his wife. How he took her to the brink of pleasure over and over before finally giving her what she wanted and taking everything she had. She loved him with an intensity that frightened her, it always had. They had fallen asleep, wrapped in each other._

But now she was awake, and looking down at the dark Angel that had taken her from her family and shown her the world. Now one of her family was laying dead somewhere in this house, she couldn't get it out of her mind. Ron had always been the one of her brothers she looked upon least favourably, but she hadn't loved him any less. The betrayal she always felt in the dead of night sank back into her, consuming her. She had betrayed her family, her friends and Harry for a life full of such uncertainty. The wife of a Death Eater, servant of the Dark Lord. Though she was never sure whether Blaise and Draco's first and foremost interest in Voldemort was servitude. They coveted his power for themselves, they wanted his throne. To have armies willing to kill for them. The ambitions of the two men she lived with were great and many. Now Hermione was back, and their ambitions had doubled. She was the force that drove them, without her they would be stuck in Voldemorts service until the outcome of the war tipped in their favour. How could she compete with that? A seething hatred for her former best friend sank through her. She was now convinced that killing Ron had been done on her order. Ginny couldn't let that lie. She had to avenge her brother. But how? A voice in the back of her mind told her that the one person who could help her would be the one person that would probably kill her on sight for her betrayal. Harry Potter. She smiled wanly in the night, her mind formulating her avenues. She had a lot of work to do. Next to her Blaise stirred. He would certainly kill her for even thinking of betraying them. But Hermione had to pay, of that she was sure.

_AN: Hey everyone, I AM SO SORRY!!! It has been an age since I last updated! Everything has been properly hectic and more important things had to take priority! I promise that I haven't abandoned this story. I am as excited at the outcome as you guys probs are! Have three whole weeks off now, so hopefully I can bang out a few chappies for you!! Cheers, S xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Draco and Blaise were awake early, leaving their respective women sleeping soundly. They had wordlessly swept down the corridor and to Draco's room. Blaise loitered in the doorway, whilst Draco walked over to where Ron's body was still sprawled on the floor. He grimaced, and looked back to Blaise,

"How should we play this?" Blaise shrugged, and walked over to stand by him,

"Its going to be hard. We need to play for maximum effect." Draco nodded. He needed something from Potter, the item the Dark Lord had sent them to retrieve. The idea that flashed in his head was risky but it was a shot. He had to take it,

"We trade. We give them back Weasle's corpse and they give us what we want." Blaise was skeptical,

"He won't go for it, he'd only give us that if we gave him back Weasle alive. Its kind of late for that..." He shook his head, maybe they should just toss Weasle's body outside the Ministry gates and be done with it. At least it would send Potter the right kind of message. Draco's anger simmered below the surface, if they didn't retrieve the last and final piece of Voldemort's grand puzzle they would be killed for their incompetence, of course Potter would kill them also for murdering his loyal sidekick. The blond grimaced, a plan flickering at the back of his mind, Blaise wouldn't like it, but it was the only avenue that he could picture working.

"Wake up your wife Blaise, she can make the decision. If she chooses to return to Potter along with her dead brother, then so be it. If not, then we dump it outside the Ministry and be done with it." He could feel the distaste rolling off of his friend, and he was fully prepared for the backlash of anger he was about to receive.

"You think I'm going to let her go back there?! If I give her that choice in the state she is in now, I will lose her! I cannot believe you even suggested it!" Blaise threw his arms up and was halfway walking out the door when Draco called back, stopping him,

"Don't you think you've lost her already?!" Blaise whirled around to face his blond lover, angry magic swirling around them in waves.

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?!" Draco growled,

"Think about it you idiot! We killed her brother! Fuck the last six years, we murdered her own kin after fucking her best friend! If you think that she still wants you after that, you're fucking delusional! You saw the way she looked at Hermione after she found out, hatred like that doesn't just die Blaise, if we leave it that little bint could do something that'll get us all killed. Now, wake her up and give her the choice. At least with her out of the way we can concentrate on what is important." Blaise didn't like it, but he obeyed, something about the way Draco was looking at him scared him. Like he was challenging to choose between his wife or his lovers. But he knew in the back of his mind there was no contest, Draco and Hermione were his life, and he would be a fool to give that up for a person who would end up resenting him.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." Draco nodded, then swept out the door in search of some morning coffee. Blaise stalked back to his room and stood in the doorway watching Ginny sleep. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, his dark eyes never leaving her figure. Looking at her now, he wasn't sure he could let her go. She was his perfect match, like him in all ways. She had put up with a lot of shit from him, mostly vicarious shit from Draco. He couldn't believe that she would betray him, but Draco was right, the way she had looked at Hermione. Hatred grew and festered, creating an immensely strong desire to seek some kind of revenge. If she took that revenge, he would never forgive himself. He walked to the bed and sat down. Stroking her hair out of her face he gently roused her from her slumber. She looked up at him, bleary eyed, he smiled sweetly,

"Morning Red," She stretched and sat up, clutching the silk sheet to her body, though she wasn't fully awake, she was aware that he was looking at her differently, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and said,

"Blaise, what is it?" He shook his head,

"What makes you think that something's up?" She chuckled,

"I've been married to you for six years, I know when something is wrong. So, what is it?" He grimaced, stood up and turned his back to her,

"You have to make a decision..." He paused, then half turned back to her, "...about your brother." Her breath hitched in her throat, he heard it, and swore under his breath. "Either you accompany your brother's body, return to the Order, and..." His lip curled into an ugly sneer, "...Potter. Or, you can stay here and we dump him outside the Ministry. If you choose to go, I will not stop you. However, know this, you won't be welcome back here under any circumstance. If you choose to stay, I promise to love you forever." He turned to her, she wasn't looking at him, staring off into the distance. He walked to her and snapped her head so she was forced to look him in the eyes, "But if you betray us, I will kill you." She shuddered under his touch, the utter sincerity in his eyes bore into her and burned into her soul. She would never forget it. She pulled away from him, and scrambled out of the bed,

"How can you ask me that?! You claim to love me, yet you're forcing me to make this decision?! How dare you!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her,

"I asked you last night Red, with us or against us. You made the choice to be with us, after Draco killed your brother. You were in shock then, now you're playing with a clear head. I need to know. Make the choice." She huffed, her mind was split. She wanted Blaise, but did she want her revenge more? She fully believed that Blaise would kill her if he knew what her mind was concocting. She had to choose.

"I'll go. I can't stay in this house Blaise, not with them. He killed my brother in cold blood, on her orders. I cannot allow that to go unnoticed. I'd rather leave you, then lose you to them." He let go of her, his eyes glossing over, his voice turning cold,

"Very well, pack your belongings and be in the entrance hall in ten minutes." With that he left her to an uncertain future. He watched from the shadows as she descended the stairway, coming to a halt when she saw her brother's body sprawled on the pristine marble floor. Draco and Hermione standing not far off. He didn't run to comfort her as she broke into tears, nor when Draco stood over her and told her exactly what she was to do. He didn't feel anything when he watched her and the body disappear with a crack. Nothing at all.

--

The Ministry was business as usual. After its destruction, it had taken three years for it to become a fully functional organisation again. The community had elected Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister for Magic. In the time of war, the whole wizarding world was more inclined to have an Auror in the seat of power then a useless politician. Those who had survived the attack returned to work. The empty positions were filled by Hogwarts graduates, students with no place to finish their studies. All in all, it was a normal day. The Auror office was in full swing, the reappearance of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy was their top priority. So far the only lead they had was from Harry Potter himself, the young man wishing to be the first to be told of any developments. Elsewhere, others were monitoring Death Eater activity, and muggle involvement. The Muggle Protection office having never been so busy in years. This was where the day found Arthur Weasley. The disappearance of his youngest weighed heavily on his mind as he tried to continue with his daily tasks. He flicked through the papers on his desk, muggle killings in Hampshire, children missing in Devon. The pile was endless. This war was taking its toil, the world may never recover from the evils being inflicted on it. He looked up and out of the fake window, the weather was nondescript. As it had been since the war had started, the controllers didn't have the need for weather when more important things needed their attention. It was then that he heard it, a piercing scream that rang through the halls of the building, ricocheting off walls and doors. Infecting everything. His assistant burst through his door,

"MR. WEASLEY! You need to get to the atrium! Right now!" Arthur Weasley had never moved so fast in his life, wand in hand he raced down the stairs to the grand hall of the atrium. Its marble floors stretching for yards upon yards. A group of people had gathered by the fountain. Aurors with their wands out in the centre, surrounding the source of the screaming. Kingsley Shacklebolt saw him and headed towards him, the eldest Weasley saw the look on Kingsley gave him and his strides faltered. His friend stopped in front of him and said,

"Arthur, I...There is no easy way to say this. It is your son." Arthur shook his head,

"No, no it can't be. No..." Kingsley nodded solemnly,

"I am sorry, my friend. We have contacted Harry, he is on his way here. However, I am afraid there is more."

"What? I have just found out my son is dead, what more could there be?" Kingsley took him by the arm and led him towards the crowd. The gathering people parted and allowed the grieving man to come forward. He was not prepared for what he saw. Sprawled next to his son's lifeless body was a woman he hardly recognised. Yet he had brought her up in his own home sixteen of her twenty two years of life. His daughter. From the screaming coming from her, he was inclined to believe that she had returned willingly with her brother. Aurors had their wand trained on her, as if they expected her to attack. He pulled them back and dropped to his knees next to her. Taking her head in his hands he tipped her head to look at him,

"Ginny?" He whispered, "Is that you?" The screaming stopped as she took in the scene in front of her,

"Dad?" She whispered back, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it..." She started to sob into his robes. He wasn't quite sure how to take this, she had betrayed her family and married the enemy. He didn't know whether he could trust her. The crowd around them had dissipated, silence dropping around them. Only Ginny's small sobs echoed in the halls, Arthur turned to the Minister,

"What now?" Kingsley looked at the Aurors, then back to him,

"We must take her in for questioning. If we find that she acted willingly, then I am afraid we have no choice but to take her custody and formally charge her." Arthur gently disentangled himself from his daughter, and stood. Before he had a chance to speak, the silence was broken by a loud crack next to them. He looked to see who had arrived, half knowing who it would be. Harry took in the scene in front of him. His best friend, lifeless and cold on the ground, next to him a woman he had loved, who had betrayed him. No one could restrain him as he surged forward and hauled her onto her feet by her arms. No one even stopped him when he dragged her down the hall to one of the sidechambers. He tossed her in, she landed with a thump on the floor. She looked up at him, tears clouding her vision,

"Harry..." She whispered, he cut her off from saying anything else. Pacing up and down in front of her, he had waited for a long time for this confrontation but now he had her in front of him he couldn't place the words to say to her. He needed to calm down, or he may end up hurting her. No matter what she had done, he didn't want it to come to that. After a prolonged silence, he looked down on her. She was still sobbing brokenly, over what he didn't know, if they had fully turned her, then Ron's death would have meant nothing to her. But maybe, just maybe there was some hope for her left. He bit his lip then choked out,

"Why Ginny?" She looked up and began to recite her tale.

--

"You know that this changes things?" He said to her, they were still stood in the entrance hall, staring at the space where her dead husbands body had disappeared from along with her ex-best friend. She tore her eyes away from the space, and looked up at him.

"I know, baby. Do you think he'll be okay?" Draco sighed,

"I'm not sure. I didn't want to have to force him to make that choice. But it was the only way. I couldn't have had her screwing this up." Draco took her by the hand, and led her back through the corridors to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and stood watching her. They still hadn't talked about what had transpired between them the night before. He had asked her to marry him, and she had pledged to him her life and soul, forever. Nothing could tear them apart now.

"Draco..." His eyes were burning into her, she could feel him under her skin, sinking into her every fibre. He was a part of her now, nothing could take that away from them. She spoke again, "Draco, what do we do now? Its inevitable that Voldemort is going to find out about us, then thats it, it'd be over before we can achieve what we want." He finished up making the coffee, serving both of them a large cup. She sipped hers gently, still watching Draco, she could see his mind working the situation over. Those grey eyes were far away, processing their position and playing out options. So she did the same. There was no way that their relationship could go unnoticed now. The fact that the return of Ginny Weasley to the wizarding world would be splashed across the front page of the Prophet in the morning, would tip Voldemort off to the change in status. Then no doubt he would have Draco and Blaise watched, especially if he suspected that Ginny would crumble under interrogation. The only outcome would be that they would be discovered, and all three of them would be killed for their deceit. Unless, Draco presented her to the Dark Lord as his wife, but no matter if she pledged her allegiance, she was still a muggleborn. Her blood would have her killed on site. So that option was out of the door. She couldn't get her head around, she just hoped that Draco would come up with a solution. He looked at her again, then spoke, his voice somewhat weary,

"He won't find out. I'll make sure of it." He didn't sound sure, and she heard it in his tone,

"Draco, don't treat me like an idiot. How can you be sure that he won't find out? You can't stay here with me twenty four seven, you have to do your job! That's the only way we can finish this." He came to her, and took her hand,

"Angel, I'm going to be honest with you. I can't be sure that he won't find out. But if he does, we can deal with it. I'll deal with it."

"How Draco?! We are only three people, he's got a whole fucking army at his call, if he wants us dead, he'll find a way! Couple that with the fact that the whole Order is after us to, we may as well just give up!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, shoving her backwards so she was bent over the counter,

"Don't you dare say that. I am not going to give up on this! Not after all this time. That army you speak of will be ours one day. If I have to kill Voldemort tomorrow, I will do it so we can succeed. Do you want that Hermione? I'll do it for you." She knew if he went after Voldemort without destroying the last Horcrux then he would most certainly die in the attempt. If she could just help him. Something sparked in her head, she needed a few hours alone in the library of Malfoy Manor. After six years of research she knew every book in the Grimmauld Place library cover to cover. Some made references to books she had never even heard of, books that after researching in the archives of the Ministry were found to be in the possession of Lucius Malfoy. As far as she knew, no one but Draco could get past the wards on the Manor, she looked up at him. He was so close to her, she could feel every inch of his body pressed up against her. The position she was in was uncomfortable, she struggled to get the words out,

"Give me a day in the library at the Manor. I can find the information we need. Please its the only way. Then we can kill him and take this world like we planned." He drew back slightly. Raised his eyebrow. He had trawled through most of the books he deemed relevant to find the exact location of the last Horcrux but had come up with nothing. But he also knew he was no bookworm Granger, she undoubtedly would find something he missed. He let her up,

"Very well, but I'm coming with you. Get dressed, I don't want to be in that place longer then need be. I'll go and find Blaise." She lifted herself off the counter, and wrapped herself around him.

"We'll be okay, baby. I'll find what we need." He kissed her gently, then smiled,

"I meant what I said last night Hermione, I want to marry you. Soon." She kissed him back, then moved her hands down, slipping them down the front of his jeans,

"I know, and if you don't marry me soon, I am going to have to get rough with you." He cocked his eyebrow, then pushed her back over the counter again, pulling her jeans down as he went. He leant over her and said huskily,

"Sounds thrilling, maybe I won't marry you after all." She smirked and nipped his bottom lip.

"Very well then Mr. Malfoy, get ready for your punishment." He chuckled and proceeded to show her just what punishment he enjoyed the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He was staring down at her, asking her why. Why she ran off for six years, and why suddenly she was back. The intensity and accusation in his gaze forced her to talk. So she did just that, she recited her tale. From its beginning right to the very end.

_That night was etched on her memory forever. Her and Blaise had watched from afar as Hogwarts burned, a huge plume of smoke curling up into the faint dawn sky. They had waited and waited until they were sure that no one was left before they gathered together a select few Slytherins to search for the body. She could feel Blaise trembling beside her, he had lost his best friend, and she had lost hers. Along with her family. They only had each other. Eventually someone found something, on the outskirts of the forest, near to where he fell. They called to Blaise, he had run, like he had never run before. Dropping to the floor next to the prone figure of his friend, his lover, the one who understood him better then anyone. His blond hair was matted with blood, his leg was thrown at an odd angle and his face was ashen. Three deep gashes marred his back, blood seeping through the tattered shirt. To much blood, there was no way he was alive. But yet, Blaise saw it with his own eyes, Draco's chest rising steadily. He was still breathing. Blaise signaled to his cohorts to make room, he hauled Draco onto his shoulders and shouted at Ginny, _

_"Go with Pansy, she'll take you to the Manor. I need hot water, towels and a medi potion kit. Move it." Ginny ran to find the raven haired Slytherin. She found her, searching by the lake, _

_"PARKINSON!" Pansy turned, and drew her wand, "Wait! Its Draco, he's hurt. Blaise told me to..." Pansy flicked her wand, Ginny was sent flying back,_

_"Why the fuck should I believe you Weasley!" Ginny dragged herself to stand,_

_"Because its true Parkinson, Potter tried to kill him. He's half dead. We've gotta get back to the Manor." She shook her head, _

_"I don't believe you." A new voice coming from the distance, distracted her,_

_"Quit arguing Pansy and just do it." She turned to see Blaise coming from the forest carrying Draco, slung across his shoulders. Fresh blood was dripping down Blaise's arm. Falling into puddles on the dark grass. Pansy blanched, turning stark white. She grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated them both to the Manor's entrance hall. Pansy barked orders,_

_"The medi potions are in the bathroom, top floor. I'll get the water from the kitchen. Draco's room is the second floor. Ginny was gawping at the sheer size of the place. "There will be time to gink at the place later Weasley, get to it!" Ginny legged it up the four flights of stairs, finding the bathroom within seconds. She wrenched the cupboard open and got the box of potions. Grabbing some fresh towels along with it. She hurtled down the stairs to the second floor. Finding the room that housed the bed, she found that Blaise had already arrived. Draco was laid out on the bed. Still unconscious and barely breathing. Blaise was muttering under his breath,_

_"I can't fix all of this, god, please don't die Draco, what'll I tell her if you die. She can't live without you, I can't live without you. Please, please don't die." Ginny went to him, touched his shoulder,_

_"Blaise, I got the potions. Do you need my help?" He nodded mutely, she gathered the towels and used them to try and staunch the bleeding from Draco's wounds. She drew her wand and muttered a spell her mother had taught her, the bones in Draco's leg began to knit themselves together, along with any other broken bones he had sustained. She turned to her boyfriend, "Blaise, I need some old sheets torn into strips, I have to try and stop these cuts from bleeding." He nodded and went off in search. She couldn't quite believe what she was doing, saving Draco Malfoy's life was not something she thought she would ever do. She stripped his ruined shirt off, and replaced the already soaked towels. He was loosing too much blood, too fast. There had to be a blood replenishing potion in the kit somewhere. She found it, stashed away, half empty, hopefully it would be enough. She might have to get Blaise to go pick up some more for the next few days. She tipped it down Draco's throat, and watched as some of the blood flow slowed somewhat. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was still early days though. His breathing was laboured, and his face still pale. She tried to rouse him, but he wouldn't come round. That worried her. Maybe he just needed time. Blaise returned with the sheets, she made some makeshift bandages and strapped up the largest of the cuts. Then she strapped up his leg, hoping it would be enough. Pansy, in the meantime had arrived with the water and was gently cleaning the dirt and soot off of Draco's face, and the dried blood off of his torso. Ginny turned to Blaise, "Now we just have to wait for him to wake up." Blaise smiled his thanks, but said nothing more. He just sat there, watching over Draco. Never taking his eyes off him. It continued like this for a week, Blaise hardly moved. He slept on the leather sofa in the corner, leaving only to shower and for a fresh change of clothes. She bought him meals, but otherwise didn't bother him. It had taken her a week to explore the whole manor. It was two weeks until Draco showed any improvement. The cuts on his back were healing and the bruises were starting to fade. But he still showed no sign of waking up. She was on her last tether with Blaise, he was like a zombie. Finally she snapped,_

_"BLAISE! You have to stop this! He'll wake up when he wants to, but you can't sit here like this waiting. Its driving you crazy! HE has summoned you countless times, and still you won't move. Do you want to piss HIM off?!" This had elicited reaction, he had strode from Draco's bedside and apparated away to god knows where. She was left alone in the Manor, its vastness was suffocating her. He didn't return for days. She was beginning to really be concerned after the fifth day, and was about to apparate to enlist Pansy's help to find him. The two had formed a loose friendship over the two weeks she had been living in the Manor. Pansy had come every other day to enquire as to Draco's condition and Ginny both fed up of her dropping in and of Blaise's behaviour said that she would visit Pansy instead. Anyway, she was about to go and find Pansy, when Blaise arrived with a flash next to her. He looked worse than when he had left her. "Blaise, oh my god! What happened to you?!" He was looking around wildly, ignoring her question, he said,_

_"Is he awake yet?" She shook her head, he pushed past her, heading for the kitchen, _

_"What's going on?!" Still no answer, they reached the kitchen, Blaise turned to all the house elves and said,_

_"Pack up Master Draco's things, get him ready for being moved. Snap to it!" The house elves all scurried off in opposite directions. He turned to Ginny, "Pack a case, we're leaving." With that he strode out of the kitchen and disappeared into the dark corridors. She could only assume that things had changed, something had happened whilst he was away and they had to run. She made her way to her room and threw her few clothes into an old case she had found. A pop behind her, halted her actions, she turned to find a small, wizened house elf,_

_"Miss, Master Blaise requests that you meet him as soon as possible in Master Draco's suite." She glared angrily,_

_"You tell him, that he can bloody well come here and tell me what the fuck is going on!" The elf squeaked and disappeared. Five minutes later Blaise appeared at her door, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes,_

_"Are we having a problem?" She went over to him and stared him down,_

_"You're damn right we are, what is going on?! You disappear for days on end and then come back looking like shit I might add. Then order me to pack my stuff and tell me that we're leaving?!" He grabbed her and hauled her against the wall. Getting right down to her level, breathing heavily next to her ear,_

_"I did what you said, I went to see HIM. Needless to say he was pissed off at me for not reporting sooner, but he got over it. He wants to meet you, when I told him, that I had managed to turn a Weasley he was thrilled. He wants you to go to him and tell him everything you know. I said that you would. But there was a more urgent matter to attend to. Aurors have been searching for us, they consider you kidnapped rather than a willing participant. Malfoy Manor is next on their hit-list. I've been securing us a place far away from here. But we have to leave now. So like I said before, pack your stuff and meet me in Draco's room." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. Sending electric tingles down her spine. She then remembered his words, the Dark Lord wanted to meet her. She felt an icy stab of fear pierce her lungs, she dropped to the floor hyperventilating. She stayed like this for a while, struggling to catch her breath. She had to pull herself together, she had chosen this life, knowing full well what would have to be. Her allegiance to the Dark Lord had to be unwavering, lest he reject her and send her back to where she came in pieces. So she picked herself off the floor, threw on her traveling cloak and grabbed her suitcase. She took one final look at her room, before closing the door and heading down the stairs to Draco's suite._

_They had left immediately, apparating together to a huge old villa, sequestered in a mountain range. It was cold, snow tipped the ground and frost hung from the trees. She turned to Blaise,_

_"What is this place?" He motioned for her to follow him inside, then indicated that the house elves should bring Draco in. The entrance hall was vast, huge columns, made of stone cold marble. It was light and airy though. A huge winding staircase stood in the centre. It was gorgeous. She heard Blaise tell the house elves to take Draco to a room on the second floor. He then addressed her, _

_"This villa was built by my ancestors, centuries ago. It was meant to be a hideaway, a get out clause as it were. Its totally unplottable, no one can find it. If they try, all they see is a burnt out ruin. Whilst I was away, I saw my Father, he told me to use this place to hide out. Until Draco was better, until we figure out what to do." She bit her lip, _

_"Are you sure we're safe? Where exactly is this place?" He smiled, a smile she hadn't seen on him for a while,_

_"My homeland. Italy. Come on, lets go upstairs. You have to see the view from my suite." She took his hand and allowed him to lead her upstairs.\_

--

_For four months they lived without incident. Draco remained in his coma, his wounds had healed but his mind had not. It was like his conscious knew that Hermione was not there beside him, and he didn't want to wake up to a world without her. Ginny had been presented to the Dark Lord, she had of course charmed him to accept her into the fold. He had asked her to take the mark, but she had been hesitant. He had seen this and questioned her reluctance. She had said that she was afraid, afraid of the change in her. He rewarded her for her honesty, and granted her two weeks to reconsider. When those two weeks were up, she would have to decide. He had taken Blaise aside and informed him of this, telling him to convince her or the punishment would be her death. Ginny had no choice. So she had returned after those two weeks and taken the Dark Mark, seeing it burnt into her skin made her sick to her stomach. It was a glaring reminder of what she had done, who she had betrayed. When they had returned to the villa, she had locked herself in her room and did not speak to Blaise for three days. He hadn't been phased, her reaction was unsurprising to him. She was after all still a Weasley, something he hoped to rectify in the near future. He had been sitting with Draco mulling over this when the blond had stirred. His eyes flickered, and his finger twitched. Blaise heard a groan and looked up, one grey eye was peering at him, then the other, then a croaky voice,_

_"What the fuck." Blaise smirked, at least he was still Draco. The dark haired man stood up and picked up the cup of water from the side table, _

_"Here, drink this." He tipped Draco's head forward and made him take a sip. The blond took a drink, and sat back. He looked around,_

_"We at the villa?" Blaise nodded, "What the fuck happened man? I feel like I've been asleep for a month." Blaise sighed,_

_"Try four mate." Draco's eyes jumped in surprise. Blaise continued, "Do you remember anything at all?" Draco grimaced, _

_"The last thing I remember is fucking Hermione against the wall in the Slytherin common room, then a fight with Potter. Then nothing." Blaise sighed again, then stood up, _

_"I think we need something stronger then water for this." He walked to the dresser, and picked up the decanter of whiskey, pouring two glasses. He helped Draco sit up, then handed him one glass, keeping the other for himself. Draco raised an eyebrow,_

_"Well then?" Blaise sat down again, tapping his fingers against the side of glass, _

_"The fight, with Potter. It ended badly. He cursed you, the Sectumsempra, then he threw you out the Great Hall window. You were practically dead when we found you. You've been in a coma for four months." Draco's eyebrows raised even higher, he took a huge swig of the whiskey, coughing as it burned down his throat,_

_"You're fucking kidding me? Four months?" Blaise nodded, he needed to say more but couldn't quite find the way to tell it, Draco was looking at him like he had grown an extra head. Those steel colour eyes drilling a hole in him, his brow furrowed, "What aren't you telling me?" Blaise tried to cover by making a 'I have no idea what you're on about face' but Draco just shook his head, "Don't fucking give me that look Blaise. I know you to well, what aren't you telling me? Its about her isn't it?" The dark haired Italian nodded slowly, _

_"She's gone." Dead silence. He wasn't looking at him, those steel eyes had drifted off, staring into nothing. Then a cold harsh voice,_

_"What do you mean she's gone?" A sigh, he didn't want to have to tell him this, it would break what was left of Draco's already fragile heart. Leaving something that was dead, cold and altogether more frightening then anyone could imagine. But he had to, he respected his friend, his lover more than that._

_"She went back to them. I don't know if they dragged her kicking and screaming or she just gave up because she thought you were dead but she's gone back to them." Draco's eyes turned cold, dead even. He threw the glass at the fireplace, where it shattered, breaking into a million pieces. _

_"Get out." He said darkly, _

_"Draco..." The room started to shake, the decanter of whiskey smashed to the floor, and lights flickered. Outside storm clouds rolled in, thunder rippled across the mountains and the whole earth seemed to quake with anger. Blaise was afraid, he went to grab Draco's shoulder, to try and stop him. But he found himself thrown backwards, slamming into the wall which cracked with the force. The last thing he saw before he passed out were Draco's black eyes burning with seething wrath._

--

_He didn't speak to anyone for weeks, the house elves took him food and the papers and that was it. Blaise tried to get to through to him but he just blocked him out. The Dark Lord sent summons but Draco ignored them. He was like a shell of the person he used to be. Even Ginny had tried to talk to him, but that had resulted in her having her head bitten off, and being told to switch places. To fuck off back to Potter and send Hermione back to him. At least on these days he reacted to something. Blaise was at his wits end, it was breaking his heart to see is friend destroy himself like this. But there was nothing he could do. Draco Malfoy had always been stubborn but this was different. He had built a wall around himself, and nothing it seemed would tear it down. They lived like this for over a year, dancing around each other, he and Ginny had fallen into a stable routine. Blaise was working for the Dark Lord, having to explain away Draco's disappearance each time he went. It wasn't hard, Draco did keep taking prolonged trips, never saying where he went nor offering a hint of what he was doing. He said it was best that none of them knew then they couldn't be held accountable should he be caught. Blaise accepted it, Draco had his motifs and who was he to question anything. Then one morning, eighteen months after the Hogwarts incident the morning paper arrived. Normal you might say, but the news it carried was not. Any hope that Draco would recover at all were sent crashing to a grinding stop. _

WEASLEY AND GRANGER TO MARRY!

_Read the headline, Blaise was just about sick, he raced to kitchen to stop the house elves from delivering Draco his newspaper but found it was too late. The resounding crash that echoed through the walls was evidence that as predicted Draco had not taken the news well. Blaise was out the kitchen in a flash and up the stairs to Draco's suite. He hammered on the door, when he received no answer he kicked it open. The whole place was upturned, the four poster bed cracked in half, the desk overturned and the remains of breakfast dripping down the walls. The newspaper lay in the centre of it all. Draco was no where to be seen. He called the house elves and sent a search party out to the surrounding area but nothing was found. Draco had gone without a trace. Ginny arrived in the doorway,_

_"Has he seen..." She trailed off, the evidence that he had indeed seen it right in front of her eyes. "Oh..." She finished, walking over to her boyfriend and laying a hand on his back, she whispered, "He'll come back right? He has to come back." Blaise shrugged her hand off and walked out the room, stopping only to tell her to find someone to clean up the mess. She was left then, Draco's constant mood swings were the biggest road block in her relationship with Blaise. It was like if he couldn't get through to Draco, then she couldn't get through to him. The past year had been hell. Sometimes she missed her life before all this. Her life with Harry. But she had made her choice and she loved Blaise more than life itself, but Draco she could do without. She picked up the newspaper and finished reading the article._

Celebrated heroes of the anti-war movement Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are to tie the knot. In a statement by Mr Weasley earlier today, he claimed that he and his fiance were very much in love and planned to marry as soon as possible. Both good friends of Harry Potter we asked Mr Weasley how their union would affect their friendship, he replied,

"Harry is in full support of us, he is very happy that we found each other, especially in these dark times." The paper tried to get Mr Weasley to comment on claims that Miss Granger, whilst in her final year at Hogwarts school was embroiled in a situation involving the late Draco Malfoy. Mr Weasley denied that any such event occurred, saying only that Malfoy got what he deserved. As we all know, Malfoy was killed by Harry Potter during the siege of Hogwarts. His cohort Blaise Zabini is still at large, along with Mr Weasley's youngest sibling. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. The wedding of Mr Weasley and Ms Granger is set for late August.

_She sighed heavily, her brother's marriage to Hermione was a turning point. Their lives here were dangling on a knife edge, Voldemort was displeased with them because of Draco and their positions in his ranks were resting on the blond's decisions. The Dark Lord was growing weary of his insubordination, and now any day could be their last. She dropped the newspaper on the floor, and left to find some help to clear up this mess._

--

_August was the hottest on record, the villa was bathed in the evening sunlight, a faint orange glow illuminating the ground. She and Blaise were sat on the terrace, enjoying the last vestiges of an otherwise tense day. It was the day of the wedding, they hadn't seen or heard from Draco since he had found out. Blaise had been worried for weeks. They had discovered the exact date by forcing a house elf to spy in Diagon Alley. It had overheard a conversation between Mrs Weasley and her son. The location though, was undetermined. So they couldn't go to see if Draco had done something stupid. So here they sat, individually worrying. He, concerned that Draco had got himself caught and killed, again. She scared stiff that Draco may have slaughtered her entire family with Hermione watching on victorious. As it transpired both their worries had been unfounded, for as the sun sunk beneath the mountains they heard a crack behind them. Blaise was on his feet immediately, spinning to face the newcomer. _

_"Ease up mate, its only me." Draco, nonchalantly leaning on the door-frame, a cigarette drooping from his lips. Blaise smacked him on the arm,_

_"Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried shitless." Draco smiled, then stepped forward, swaying slightly, Blaise grimaced, "Christ, you smell like you've drowned in firewhiskey." The blond laughed, then, an unusual sound, he hadn't laughed in a year,_

_"That'd be because today was a happy day Blaise. I went to a wedding." Ginny's jaw dropped, it was then she saw the blood, it stained his jeans. She raised her hand to her mouth in horror,_

_"What did you do Draco?" He looked at her, taking a long drag on his cigarette, he smiled,_

_"Nothing you need to concern yourself with dearest." Blaise took her arm, and said quietly,_

_"Go inside and make him some coffee. Strong and black." She nodded mutely and wandered into the house. Blaise turned to him,_

_"You want to tell me what happened?" Draco smiled at him drunkenly, then grabbed him by the belt loops in his jeans, pulling him forward. He smashed his lips onto Blaise's, kissing him with a hunger that Blaise hadn't felt in a year. Blaise shoved him off, "Draco! What the fuck have you done?!" The blond only smirked, and pulled Blaise forward again, sticking his hand down the front of his pants. Blaise shoved him off again. Draco made an exasperated face,_

_"Nothing! God." He stepped back, collapsing in one of the chairs that sat on the terrace. Blaise sat by him,_

_"If you've done nothing, why are your trousers covered in blood?" Draco grumbled, then said,_

_"I tripped. I got drunk and I fell." Blaise breathed a sigh of relief. They were silent then. The breeze picked up, whistling through the trees. Ginny came out carrying a cup of coffee for everyone. Blaise reassured her quietly that nothing had happened. Draco heard them, and said, "That's not strictly true." They both looked at him in confusion. The coffee had sobered him up, due to the fact that he suspected Ginny had slipped some kind of potion into it. He put his cup down and pulled out a cigarette packet from his pocket, lighting one up he took a deep drag, "I went to the wedding," at their shocked expressions he assured them, continuing, "Don't worry I wasn't seen. I stood in the back, in the shadows. I had to know."_

_"Know what?" Ginny asked, Draco looked up at them, an unrecognisable expression clouding his eyes,_

_"If it was for real. I watched her walk down that aisle to him. I saw them exchange their vows, I saw them become husband and wife. But then, I saw her eyes. It was like she wasn't there, like it wasn't happening. She turned her head, as if she could sense that I was there. She looked lost, alone. I wanted to tear Weasley limb from limb where he stood. But the whole place was crawling with Aurors." He turned then, to look directly at Blaise, untold secrets flashing between them, "I have to get her back Blaise. But I want Voldemort gone before I do. Will you help me?" Blaise nodded._

_"What do we have to do?"_

--

_They kept her out of the plan of course, to be honest she didn't want to know of it. The less she knew, the safer she was. At least that was Blaise's excuse. But in some respects she was grateful for it, her job was less to help and more to look pretty next to Blaise at Death Eater gatherings. It was the general consensus among the other Death Eaters that Blaise Zabini's paramour was a trophy. A sign of triumph over Harry Potter. She was sickened by the whole affair. They would capture muggles, and torture them, until they...she shuddered at the memory. There was nothing else to do in this place, Blaise and Draco were away, god knows where. She was sat in the drawing room, a book of spells open on her lap, having not got the chance to finish up her final year she spent her days brushing up on skills unlearnt. It had been a month since her brothers marriage to Hermione, and she had hardly seen anything of Blaise. It was days like this that had her questioning her decisions in life. But then he returned and her life meant something again, when Blaise was with her she regretted nothing. This time he returned alone, looking like he hadn't slept in days. He came into the drawing room, where she sat, and collapsed next to her on the sofa. Eyes half closed, he said,_

_"Pour me a drink Red." She got up, and padded over to the drinks cabinet, dropping two ice cubes in a glass, she poured out the amber liquid. Handing it to him, she sat curled against his side, she bit her lip,_

_"I wish you'd let me help you. I hate seeing you like this. Every time you come back from these 'trips' you're exhausted, then you sleep for days on end and disappear again. I hardly see you." He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, then murmured,_

_"I told you darling, its to dangerous for you to be involved, I don't want you to be held accountable for anything that we drag you into." She wouldn't be placated,_

_"But he's involving you! Its dangerous for you as well!" _

_"Draco knows what he's doing. We won't get caught, I promise." He turned her head to him, kissing her. One of those kisses that stopped the world, igniting the fire that he always stoked in her. She returned it, taking the glass from his hand and setting it on the table, she climbed onto his lap. Never breaking their kiss. She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, popping open a few. She nipped kisses down his chest, unbuttoning the next few buttons. Her hands trailed down, he was kissing her neck, sucking and biting leaving a mark. He stopped when she stopped, _

_"What's this?" Her voice was full of a mixture of concern and anger. A thin white bandage was wrapped round his midsection, dried blood staining a large portion of it. He picked her off his lap, putting her back on the sofa and stood up. Picking up his drink, he took a large swig,_

_"Its nothing." She was behind him then, turning him round and lifting the bandage, a long this gash ran from his side to his navel. It was clogged with dried blood and didn't look good._

_"THIS is not nothing. How'd it happen huh?!" He shoved her away,_

_"It doesn't matter." She shook her head, her face blazing with anger,_

_"So this is how its going to be? I'm just going to sit at home and wait for the day that you don't come back? The day when you get killed because of Draco and his stupid plan. Well screw you Blaise Zabini! I came here to be with you, and I'll be damned if I'm losing you. When Draco gets back, tell him I want to speak with him." Her expression softened slightly, she looked at the bandages, indicating it with a wave of her hand, "Get one of the house elves to see to that. It could turn nasty." With that she left him there in the drawing room. She returned to their suite, stripping off and throwing on the kimono Blaise had had bought for her. She went to their bathroom to run a bath. Over the water running she didn't hear the bedroom door open and close. Oblivious she removed her robe and got in the scalding hot water. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax, until she was broken from her reverie by a sharp voice saying,_

_"You wanted to speak to me?" Her eyes snapped open, here was her lovers best friend watching her take a bath,_

_"CHRIST DRACO! A little privacy if you don't mind! GET OUT!" He chuckled, ignoring her and putting the seat down on the toilet so he could sit. She rolled her eyes, "Blaise is going to kill you, you know." He shrugged, a wicked glint shining in his eyes,_

_"We've shared before, I'm sure I can persuade him." Her jaw dropped open at the mere suggestion. He smirked, "Only joking Weaselette. What do you want, he said you wanted to speak with me?" She tried to cover up as best she could before saying,_

_"How about we talk about the state my boyfriend is in?!" Draco looked nonplussed,_

_"Looked fine the last I checked." _

_"He's hurt Draco, and I get the impression its your fault! Where the fuck do you two go on these trips and why the fuck is Blaise coming home with six inch gashes along his stomach?!" The blond raised his eyebrows,_

_"My fault? Do you think that I don't give a fuck about what happens to him?! How dare you?" She leaned over the side of the bath and grabbed her robe, trying to retain her modesty as best she could, she got out of the bath, pulling the robe around her. She stormed out of the bathroom, he followed, she rounded on him,_

_"HOW DARE I? You endanger the life of the man I love all for you're fucking vendetta and you accuse me?! Fuck you!" She found herself being slammed into the wall, the strong smell of expensive cologne and cigarettes engulfing her, he leant down, his breath hot at her ear,_

_"You'd like that wouldn't you? Me and Blaise, taking you at the same time." His voice was as cold as ice, she shuddered, "From the moment you started this, you wanted it. You'd love it Ginny, _**she**_ always did. Too bad for you that I don't fuck dirt poor blood traitors." He finished viciously, stepping away from her. He said in a somewhat pleasanter tone, "You'll mind your own business. Before you get us all killed. Understand?" She nodded mutely, watching as he swept out of the room. She collapsed to the floor shivering, his words ringing in her ear. She hated him. Wanted him. Loathed him. It would have been better for all of them if he had stayed dead._


	10. Chapter 10

_After that conversation, she kept out of his way. Blaise never questioned what they had spoken about, and he still didn't ever give her anymore details about what he and Draco were doing. She still couldn't believe he was keeping her in the dark, he professed to love her yet he was constantly lying to her. However, after another three months of their disappearing acts, they both just stopped. Draco would still leave, but Blaise stayed. He would sit in the study and pore over ancient texts, scribbling notes and notes. He spent a lot more time with her, even so much as taking her shopping to the nearest muggle town. This had surprised her,_

_"Who'd have guessed," She had said to him, as they wandered through the cobbled streets of the ancient Italian town, "That Blaise Zabini, heir to a long line of pureblooded ancestry, would feel so at home in a muggle town. Shopping in muggle shops, and eating muggles food." He had smiled, and said,_

_"I, unlike some people we know," His voice held the hint of a smirk, "Have no problems with muggles. They cannot help their unfortunate situation. Their inferiority to us. And I happen to fucking love the ice cream you get at that little cafe over there." He pointed out a cafe on the corner of a sweet little side street. He bought her a chocolate ice cream cone, smiling flirtatiously at the pretty waitress, thanking her in flawless Italian. He had earned himself an elbow in the side for that little show. He had chuckled and led her away. They continued their walk, looking for all the world like a young couple, in love. No one around them knew of the responsibilities that rested on their shoulders. And for now, they didn't care. They reached the tiny stone bridge, overlooking a winding river. They stopped, though the circumstances of their residency where less then desirable, she loved it here. It was breathtakingly beautiful, just like him. She turned to look at him. His dark hair and dark eyes, perfectly the Italian god. He smiled, his lips curling perfectly,_

_"What?" He said suddenly, she laughed,_

_"Nothing, was just thinking." He turned to her then, staring down into her eyes. Everything in his gaze told her he would make her spill it one way, she gushed, "Just, under different circumstances, this could have been the perfect life. Me and you, here together, alone." _

_"We're alone right now." She shook her head,_

_"Not really Blaise, are we?" His brow raised in confusion. She looked back out over the bridge, "It feels that sometimes there's more than just two of us in this relationship. Its like something always comes up and we are never together anymore." He frowned then,_

_"You mean Draco." _

_"Yes. And Hermione even. I know what happened with the three of you at Hogwarts." He blanched then, his eyes almost glazing over. She cautiously continued, "I know that you and Draco used to, well, that you would fuck her together. Even when we were still together. I'm not angry, I just wish it wouldn't come between us now, she chose her life. If he wasn't constantly reminding me of it every five minutes, I'd feel differently." Blaise nodded slowly,_

_"I'll talk to him. In the meantime, I don't want to ever feel that what happened back then is coming between us. That's over now, I want us Red. I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but I was waiting for the right time. Will you marry me?" Her slight frown, turned into a huge grin, she flung her arms around his neck and said,_

_"Yes. Oh my god, a thousand times yes!" He picked her up and swung her round, kissing her intently. He looked around, making sure no one saw as he apparated them back to his suite. He laid her on the bed, covering her face with kisses, nipping her earlobe,_

_"Love you Red." He whispered, she smiled, a huge, happy smile,_

_"I love you to Blaise Zabini, always have, always will." They celebrated their engagement all night. Neither hearing as Draco returned._

--

He raised his hand and cut her off, grimacing in disgust,

"I don't need to hear the rest of that," Her face was still tearstained, "Tell me about the night Lucius Malfoy was killed." She hadn't wanted to recall the details of that day. One of the worst in her short life. It had happened mere days after her wedding. Truly, it was when she started to believe that she had made a mistake. Harry glared down at her, "Well?" He said impatiently, Ginny snarled in haste,

"I'm getting to it. I told you how Draco returned to the Dark Lord after Hermione's wedding? He was to work with Blaise and his Father to be the head of the cause. They worked for him for months, spreading his terror for all to know. Blaise would always come back exhausted, and never speak of what he was up to. Then there was the night he came back injured. It was getting more dangerous. What I didn't know then was that Blaise and Draco were pulling their own missions, Voldemort never knew. It always started the same," She closed her eyes, and thought back to that time,

_It always started the same, they'd come back for days and lock themselves in the library. Draco had crates and crates of books sent from the far corners of the world. He caught her poking around in one, once. Needless to say he was beyond angry, he'd shout and curse at her until Blaise had to come out and drag him away. She was tiring of him. The nights they disappeared always followed the same pattern. She would hear them have one of their blazing rows, and Blaise would come to bed. Always about two hours later, Draco would come in and haul him out of the bed and she wouldn't see them for days. Blaise always returned first, usually with some cut or bruise marring his perfect skin. But this night was different. Ginny had been taking a long, hot bath when she had the crack. Assuming it was Blaise returning, she waited for him to seek her out. She waited, but no voice called to her. She bolted out of the bath and threw a robe on. Racing to the entrance hall. Hearing someone gasping, she ran to the source, and skidded to a halt at the sight of him. Half collapsed on the floor, doubled over. His expensive robes in tatters, blood smearing his blond hair. Only one person. She screamed, _

_"Where is he Draco?!" Her heart was thundering in her chest, ice began to drip through her, she went to the man in front of her and hauled him straight, shaking him, "DRACO! Where the fuck is my husband?!" There was something dead about the way he was looking at her, there was a huge gash above his eye, and it was dripping blood down his face, it chilled her bones, froze her in place, she hardly registered the second crack behind her, and then the voice that seeped the heat back in her body,_

_"Red?" She rounded on him, racing straight for his arms, not realising the state he was in. He clasped onto her. Then blanched as she started beating her arms against him,_

_"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again Blaise Zabini. I thought you were fucking dead! You always come back first, thats how it is! And you..." She turned, pointing at Draco, "Why didn't you say something, you come here looking worse then usual. Then when I ask you a question, you don't bloody answer!" The dead look in the blonds eyes, turned dark, his mouth curled upward in a sneer and he said,_

_"Not everything is about you." He pushed passed them and strode down the hall, limping slightly as he went. She turned back to Blaise, now being able to fully take in the sight of him. His robes were also torn, flecks of mud spattered all over them. His left eye was blackened and he was clutching his side. _

_"Leave him be. Can you get me a bandage, I think I've broken a few ribs." She nodded mutely, then said quietly,_

_"Come on, come to the kitchen." She put her arm around him and helped him forwards. He winced with every step. "What happened Blaise?" He grimaced with the pain, _

_"The usual." She shook her head,_

_"No. This isn't usual. A few cuts and bruises I can deal with. But this is different." They reached the kitchen and she sat him at the counter, "Take off your shirt, I'll try and strap you up the best I can." She went to the cupboard and pulled out the medi-potions kit. She had stocked with a few bandages, her Father had always thought muggle ways best. She guessed they might come in handy one day. She heard a grunt, and turned, she never thought she'd say this in her life but he looked worse with his shirt off. His back was to her, and there wasn't a patch of skin that wasn't covered in ugly bruising. There was cut running parallel to the fading scar on his side. He was a mess. She dabbed at the blood that was dripping down his back, mopping it up. Pulling out her wand, she uttered a few healing spells, the cut began to close and his breath hitched as his ribs began to knit themselves back together. She bandaged up his torso, for support. Then sat on the stool in front of him. "Tell me." He sighed, and told her everything._

_"We've been working undercover. Trying to find a way to destroy him. Years ago, Tom Riddle ripped his soul into seven pieces. Transferring them into items he saw as important in his life. Dumbledore, was the one who discovered it. He told Potter, and Potter told Draco. Not willingly of course, but all the same. There's a way to kill him, and it means destroying every part of his soul, before we can get the last bit. The final piece that still resides in his shriveled up old corpse. Thats what we've been doing, tracking them down and trying to finish this." It took her a while to process this, but it gave her a glimmer of hope. Voldemort could be destroyed and maybe, just maybe she could somehow see her family again. She said,_

_"How many have you found?" Blaise, stood up and walked to the drinks cupboard. Pouring himself a glass before he continued, _

_"You helped destroy the first one yourself, love. In your second year. That diary that Lucius slipped you held a piece of Riddle's soul. That was number one, Dumbledore took care of the second. We had Potter and Weasley take care of the next two. By the end of seventh year we were down by four. Since then we've had no luck. But Draco thinks that Potter and his gang have taken care of the fifth. So we just need the last one, then Draco can finish it once and for all."_

_"He wants to finish it?" Blaise nodded, she knew there was more. Something about what had happened tonight, something that had gone wrong for them. She took a deep breath, "Something happened tonight, didn't it?" He looked over at her, _

_"Lucius caught us. We were meant to be on mission, but we had a lead that we needed to follow. We were in the wrong place at the time, so Draco did what he had to do. But not before he had hit us a few times first. Worst came to worst and we had to do it. We left his body rotting in an alley in Paris. They'll find it soon enough." His voice was so cold, as if talking of murder was everyday. She suspected for him it was. He downed his drink, "I have to go to him." He left her in the kitchen, staring mutely at the ceiling. She shouldn't have to be dealing with this, she had just been married for God's sake. This was all Draco Malfoy's bloody fault. If he wasn't here, it would be perfect. How could she even live with a man who was seemingly comfortable with murdering his own Father. She went to go find the both of them and stop this madness once and for all. Before he got them all killed. Nothing on earth could have prepared her for what she saw that night. They didn't hear her push the door to the study open. Neither of them turned so intent they were. Her mouth dropped open, and she backed out letting the door slam. Running down the hall she locked herself in her en suite and proceeded to throw up._

--

"It explained everything," She muttered, whilst Harry looked on. "It explained why they were so ridiculously closed off from everyone. Why they worked so well together," He sighed, and said,

"What the fuck are you on about?" She growled back, a blank look in her eyes,

"You wanted to know everything. So here it is, the night Lucius died was the night I found out about my husbands certain proclivity for his best friend." Harry's eyes popped out of his head, he hadn't seen that one coming. "It was her that bought them together like that. Blaise always loved him, but Hermione was the final part of the equation. Without her everything was wrong, and Draco couldn't stand it. Blaise was his only connection to that. I felt I had no right to object. That bastard dictated everything we did." Harry shook his head, his expression softening a little, only a little though,

"You could have got out. Left. Why didn't you?" She didn't answer, just kept on looking at the floor, blankly. Then finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of silence, she said,

"Because I loved him, and I love him still. I stayed for Blaise." This was when Harry rounded on her, his expression turning feral, almost wild, he snarled,

"Then why the fuck are you sitting here?" A lone tear trailed its way down her face, he knew the answer, of course he did. His answer was currently sprawled out on the floor of the atrium behind them. She began to cry silently, her voice a hoarse whisper, a slight sneer lifted her mouth,

"She made him watch, she made him watch them fuck her before they killed him. Then they just dumped his body in the hall like it was trash. Blaise gave me a choice, return with the body and never come back or stay with them. I couldn't. Not after what she did, I couldn't watch Blaise leave me for them." Harry was trying to keep back his grief at the loss of his best friend, but it was spilling over,

"Did you even try to stop it from happening? Did you even fucking try?" She shook her head,

"I didn't know, I swear I didn't know until it was too late." There was silence then, neither spoke. She couldn't help herself from wondering what happened to her now. Harry would probably have her thrown in jail. More than likely they would seek the death penalty. She was marked a Death Eater after all. She knew she deserved it. He looked at her, as if he knew what she was thinking, for the most part he wanted to throttle her but a part of him wondered. Seeing her here, like this made him long for his Ginny Weasley back. He took a breath,

"I can't stop what's going to happen to you. But am willing to keep you out of jail long enough for me to find them and make them pay. I'll need your help. But know this, I don't trust you, I won't ever trust you. There is nothing between us." She nodded, then said almost timidly,

"And after?" His eyes darkened,

"I don't know. For now, you're working with us." She was sure she had changed a lot to him, but what surprised her was how different he was. Of course, she knew that he wouldn't have been willing to welcome her back with open arms. Even if he had done, she still belonged to Blaise. She was his wife after all. That aside, Harry had hardened, his face had hardly betrayed emotion when he had interrogated her, nothing of the boy she had loved remained. She thought then to her family, what would they think of her?

"My parents? I want to see them." She said suddenly. He shook his head,

"No. They've just lost their child. I won't put them through seeing their prodigal death eater in the same night." He motioned for her to get up and follow him, then halted her before they went through the door. "Give me your wand." She hesitated, he gritted his teeth, "I won't ask you again." She handed it over, what use was it to her now? She was completely and utterly at the mercy of Harry's discretion. What would he tell the Ministry to keep her out of jail for the time being? She didn't have time to think further, as soon as they were out the door, he had handed her to a bunch of Aurors and she was dragged off for questioning. Kingsley Shacklebolt came over to the young man, watching the Aurors go, and said,

"Well Harry?" He avoided the question,

"Where did they take him?" Kingsley sighed, the loss of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger was a huge blow, they had all been shocked to find out the true nature of Hermione's relationship with Draco Malfoy. And Ron's death, that would hit Harry the hardest, especially with his former fiances return.

"His parents took him back home, he's to be buried come sunrise. I hate to have to ask this, but did you get much out of her?" Harry face darkened,

"I got what I needed." Kingsley half turned to look at him,

"And what's that?" Harry half smiled, despite the circumstances,

"A spy in Malfoy's camp. Keep the questioning short. I'm sending her back." Though, as the Minister for Magic, Kingsley should have disagreed. He did not, war had changed him to, and the kindly man had almost disappeared. Ginny Zabini could and would be a huge asset to them. So, he nodded quietly and went to give the order. Harry spun on his heel and arrived outside the Burrow. All the lights were off, though a candle could be seen burning steadily in the window. That candle would never extinguish. A reminder of their lost son. Harry bowed his head, those responsible would pay, and Ginny would be paramount in bringing it about. If she was caught, Malfoy would kill her without a second glance. There was small twinge in Harry at the thought of that, but for the most part he didn't care. All his lost love was to him now was another asset. A very expendable asset.

--

He didn't speak to either of them for days, just kept to his room or could be found sitting in the vast marble hallway staring at the spot at which she had last been seen in. Hermione had tried to talk to him, but he had shrugged her off. She was worried, and Draco was worried. It wasn't healthy for them, Blaise was the third part of their being. Without him, something seemed missing. But he was content to mourn the defection of his wife. Draco had raged about it, swearing that if he ever saw her again she'd be joining her brother in the afterlife. Blaise ignored him, just shrugged and locked himself away. What the other two residents of the house did not know, and Blaise would not tell them, is that if she walked back into his life, he would kill her himself. Because for no reason on earth would that woman return willingly after what they had done to them. And knowing Potter, he would most likely see her as an asset. A spy, to throw a theoretical spanner in the works. But Blaise was to smart for that, and Potter would learn from his many mistakes sooner or later. The dark Italian smiled in the fading light, his look deceptively angelic. He would make sure his dear wife knew what happened to people who crossed him. And she had crossed him for the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Do you think I should try and talk to him, he's not been out of that room for days." Hermione looked over at her lover. The blond man, languishing aristocratically on the leather sofa across from her. He was the perfect image, a god in her eyes. A cigarette drooped gracefully from his lips, and a tumbler of whiskey was set on the floor besides him. He didn't answer her straight away, so intent was he on his book. Hermione had had the surprise of her life, finding miles of muggle novels in the library in his apartments. His current read was Dorian Gray, having read it herself she knew why he was so intent on it. A story of the repercussions of one's vanity and the various human errors it created. The younger version of her boyfriend reminded her of the books protagonist, but gone now were any vestiges of the spoiled little brat he had once been. He was an anti-hero, a tragic character, but what one may see as flaws, she saw as his many strengths. She smiled wanly, god how she loved him, "Draco...?" She said again, still nothing, so she got up from her current position, she grabbed his book out of his hand and tossed it across the room, swinging her leg up and straddling his thighs. He growled and grabbed her hips,

"I was reading that," he said in a half dangerous, half amused tone, she smirked,

"I know, but I asked you a question and you know I don't like being ignored Lover," she pouted at him.

"I know, wench." He said slyly, "But I was reading my book, and you know how **I** hate being interrupted." He slipped his hand under her shirt, teasing the soft skin of her torso, working his way upward. Her eyes narrowed,

"Don't try and ignore my question. What are we going to do about Blaise?" Draco sighed, Blaise hadn't given up on him every-time he had pushed him away in the last six years, the least he could do was return the favour.

"I'll talk to him. Make him try and see sense. That little bitch fucked with his head long enough these past six years, its time enough." Hermione smirked down at him, the edge of malicious intent in his voice made her spine tingle. She stood up off his lap, and pulled him up off the sofa,

"No time like the present." She shoved him towards the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him,

"You are awfully eager to get him out that room Pet, am I not satisfying enough for you anymore?" She shoved him backward, her expression irritated,

"Go talk to him you egotistical prat." He smirked at her, she raised her eyebrows at him, and he knew better then to trifle with her when she was in this mood. He did a mock bow,

"As you command my Angel." He swept from the room, heading up the stairs towards Blaise's suite. There wasn't a sound from emanating from the depths, Draco sighed heavily and raised his fist, hammering on the door. No answer, he knocked again. Still nothing. _Fuck this_ he thought. He raised his foot, aiming a well place kick at the lock, it gave straight away. The door swung on its hinges, it was dark, dank, the smell of rotten food stung his nostrils. Christ, how the fuck could Blaise live like this? Draco was going to throttle that red haired slut, she did this. He stepped into the room, picking his way through the debris of strewn clothes, books and god knows what else. He could vaguely see a figure slumped on the bed, Draco waved a hand at the fireplace, the orange glow casting a pale light. The room was more of state then he had first realised, empty firewhiskey bottles littered the ground, which was also covered in cigarette butts, untouched trays of food rotted in the corners. Christ, it was disgusting. Enough was enough,

"Blaise!" He yelled, no reply. "BLAISE!" Nothing, he walked over to the bed, kicking aside various items. Blaise was lying face down, his back arching slowly with every breath he took. Draco curled his lip in disgust, he grabbed Blaise's shoulder, and shook. A groan, finally he was getting somewhere. "So you are alive then, I was beginning to wonder." He heard a a muffled,

"Fuck off." Which of course he chose to ignore,

"No. Get the fuck up." No response. Draco had had enough of this, he let the power take over, adrenalin running through his veins. He hauled Blaise up and off the bed in one fluid motion, standing him up and shoving him against the nearest wall. With two hands on either side of his head, Blaise was trapped. Draco finally got a good look at Blaise's face. Dark circles shadowed his eyes, he face looked thinner and his breath stank of alcohol and stale smoke. His five o'clock shadow had reached epic proportions and his dark eyes were bloodshot. Draco got right in his face, "This place is disgusting and so are you." Blaise shoved, but Draco wouldn't budge,

"Oh right," Blaise slurred at him, "And you weren't exactly the same when you found out Hermione was gone! Hypocrite." Draco cocked his fist and drew back, catching Blaise round the face.

"At least I didn't let myself get into the state you're in right now. Your mother would be ashamed to even look at you. Is that little bint really worth all this Lover?"

"Shut the fuck up, she was my wife Draco! For six fucking years! And she couldn't wait to be shot of me the first chance she got!" Draco stepped back, the smell of firewhiskey was overwhelming, and the torn look on Blaise's face was tugging at something deep inside him. Blaise slumped to the floor, unable to hold himself up, drunk, tired or a combination of the two. Draco didn't know. He cursed that bitch to the high heavens for doing this, they had given her a choice, but she chose wrong. No one would ever care the way Blaise Zabini did for her. And she screwed it all over for Potter and his merry band of Aurors, and whatever the fuck else. Draco crouched down in front of his friend, searching for the eyes that so reassured him all that time ago that Hermione would return, he couldn't see him. Those beautiful indigo eyes were dull, lifeless, he tipped Blaise's head up, forcing him to look,

"Blaise, she never deserved you. That little whore couldn't see a good thing in front of her. She was a Weasley, notorious for being as stupid as fucking trolls. She isn't worth a damn compared to you. Now please, get out of this room, it smells like a fucking sewer. Get in the shower and go downstairs, Hermione is beside herself worrying about you. She misses you, and so do I." Blaise sighed wearily,

"Help me up." Draco smiled wanly, standing upright, he held out his hand, pulling Blaise upwards. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him on the head. Releasing him, Draco shoved Blaise toward the bathroom,

"Christ, you smell like a fucking tramp Zabini."

"_Scopilo, bastardo!_" Blaise muttered as he entered the bathroom. Draco laughed,

"Maybe after you've showered!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was pacing, back and forth, back and forth. It had been days and the Ministry still hadn't finished their interrogating of Ginny Zabini. Oh how Harry hated all this bureaucratic nonsense. This was a war and he didn't have time for red tape and mountains of paper work. But the Ministry did still have their ways, trying to act all normal in the face of these dark times. Harry snorted, fucking idiots. It was each for his own, and right now he needed Ginny back with Malfoy and Zabini if he was ever going to get anywhere. Ron's death was weighing heavy on his heart, and his judgement. For it had been brought to his attention, just two nights previous that by sending Ginny back, he was probably sending her to a fate worse than death. It was the worst row that the Order had ever had. Some were in agreement with his plan, wanting Malfoy and Zabini, and even Hermione brought to justice for Ron's murder. But others were still concerned for that Death Eater traitor. Most of Ginny's family wanted her to stay, not wanting to lose another loved one. Harry thought them naive, Ginny had chosen her path with scant regard for the people who cared for her, so why the fuck should he consider her safety. She was a means to an end, nothing more. Grimmauld Place was quiet, still in mourning, Harry couldn't stand it. He needed to keep busy, for a man who had just lost everything in his life he cared for, it was harder than it sounded. A knock on his door broke him from his pacing,

"Come in," he said brusquely, the door swung open, revealing Remus Lupin. The only person left in his life he trusted fully. Lupin would tell him what was right, what to do. He always did. It was times like this that Harry missed his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore the most, people to advise him, to take care of him. But they were gone. This war had devoured them, as it was devouring Harry. Remus stepped in, and sank onto the sofa in the corner of the study. He leant forward, the grey in his hair more pronounced than ever,

"We're worried about you Harry, locking yourself in here, its no good for anyone." Harry shook his head,

"I can't deal with people right now." The older man bowed his head, and sighed,

"I realise that. But you have to. The Order, they need their leader, especially after the other night. And with what happened." Harry's head snapped up,

"What happened, Remus?! You mean the murder of my best friend?! I'm the only one around here doing a fucking thing about it!" Remus stood up,

"What? By sending Ginny back into the snakepit?! You really think that getting her killed is going to bring justice for this?! We'll get Malfoy and Zabini, but not like this." Harry turned his back, so much for any help or support. He was just as close minded and supportive of that bitch to see this working. Harry got right in his old friends face,

"If you aren't going to support me Remus, then get the fuck out. That traitorous bitch can go back to her husband and face the consequence of her actions." Lupin wasn't in the least bit swayed, his face fell slightly at the venom in Harry's tone, but he was sure it was just a reaction to this entire situation,

"Do you think that he would have wanted this? Ron that is?" Harry's face was a blank canvas, no reaction at all, "You are sending his baby sister back to his murderers. He never would have wanted that. She came back willingly, that has to speak for something. You loved her once Harry, don't forget that. It'll destroy Molly and Arthur if you go through with this, they've already lost one child, don't take another one." With that parting comment he left the room, leaving Harry to contemplate his words. Remus sighed, wandering to the basement kitchen, remembering slightly happier times when innocence was treasured. He entered the kitchen, where his wife waited patiently for him, Teddy seated on her lap fiddling with one of Fred & George's fake wands. She looked up, concerned,

"Well, did you get through to him?" Lupin sat next to her, taking her hand in his,

"I hope so. Otherwise I think we've lost him."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He found her reclining in the lounge room, book in hand. She looked weary, her eyes kept drooping, concentration slipping from her reading. He chuckled, she looked up at the sound, smiling upon seeing him,

"You look better," she said in a gentle tone. He walked to her, making her move, then sat next to her, placing her head in his lap. He stroked her hair, its once bushy strands now like silk in his fingers,

"Draco, he spoke to me." She merely nodded. "I'm sorry for the past few days Cara, I just..." He trailed off, he didn't really know what it was he wanted to say, which was an absolute first for him. Zabini's were notorious for being able to speak their minds, but he was starting to feel this wretched war getting to him. They had made no progress with their task, and he was beginning to think that it was a lost cause. What would happen then? And with Ginny leaving him, he had tried to muster hatred for her, it had work the first few days. But after a time all he could think was the things he missed about her. However, like Draco said, she chose to go, and maybe they were better off without her around.

"Blaise?" He was broken from his thought, Hermione was looking at him, concern etched all over her beautiful face. He half-smiled at her, which wasn't reassuring, she pushed on, "Are we not enough for you?" His features flashed with confusion,

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione scowled,

"Its not hard to grasp, why do you need that little traitor to make you happy?! Are Draco and I not good enough for you anymore?" Blaise's anger darkened the sky, he shoved her off his lap and stood up,

"Seriously?! I can't believe you are being this fucking selfish! She was my wife Hermione! Haven't I got a right to miss her? You were gone, for six years, Draco was a fucking mess and all I had was her. He didn't touch me for going on two years Hermione. I needed someone, and she was there." She raised up her hands,

"I don't want to start an argument about this Blaise, but can't you see thats how I felt, you've been holed up in that room for days on end. You wouldn't even let us help you. We can help you baby, please let us." She went to him and wrapped her fingers around his arm, turning him to face her. His eyes were an inky dark indigo colour, she could feel the power rippling off him. "Please, I'm sorry I made you angry. But we miss you, we've all been apart for to long. I can't help but be possessive of you, both of you. I just got you back and I can't lose you again. Please Blaise." She felt his anger subside, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. She breathed him in, he smelt of soap, very very clean.

"Don't ever for one second think that you and Draco aren't enough for me, I love you both, you know that. But I won't apologize for missing her, she is...was a part of my life and I can't change that." He heard Hermione say a small thank you into his chest, he smiled. Tilting her head to look up at him, her eyes were smudged with make up, tear streaks formed. "Dry your eyes Angel, otherwise Draco will have my balls for making you cry." She laughed, he wiped away the smudges with his fingertips, leaning down to kiss her. She responded, looping her arms around his neck. He dragged her down to the sofa, setting her atop him. Soon enough clothes were being strewn off, thrown in various area's of the room. He nipped at her bottom lip, demanding entrance, she obliged, pouring everything she felt for him into her kiss. He traced his fingers up her torso, he hadn't realised it that first night but she was much thinner than he remembered, her ribs almost protruding from her skin. "We need to fatten you up Cara, what did they feed you at that Godforsaken place, bread and water?" She punched him lightly on the arm, wiggling her bum against his crotch. He groaned and pulled her down, their bodies impossibly close to one another.

"You're bastard you know that?" He raised an eyebrow, and half shrugged his shoulders in agreement. They lost themselves in each other for the rest of the afternoon. Sated and satisfied, they fell into a light slumber, to be woken by Draco bursting through the door, hours later. A letter in his hand, and a wild, angry look in his eyes,

"We've got a huge fucking problem."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the darkest recess of the old castle, impatience brewed. Voldemort was restless, his rages permeating the atmosphere, forcing constant night and lashing storms. The whole earth shook in his wake. Bellatrix Lestrange, for the first time, feared for her life. He had already destroyed a whole battalion of Death Eaters for their failings. She trembled with fear as she lifted an elegant hand to knock.

"Enter." The voice hissed, she pushed the door open, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. She heard a snakelike slither from one corner, "My Bella," he hissed, "Have you news for me?" Her eyes darted back and forth, she couldn't see where he was and that made her weary, the darkness wrapped around her with no indication of letting up,

"Yes my Lord. I bring news of a great triumph." Suddenly he was there in front of her, his features dimmed, and deteriorating. She got the feeling he was not long for this world, and the war was teetering on a precipice. It was almost time for the final strike. She could feel it stirring.

"Well..." He indicated for her to continue,

"Draco and Blaise have rid us of the blood traitor Ronald Weasley, and it appears have kidnapped Potter's Mudblood." Voldemort's features lightened, he was almost smiling,

"Well that is great news indeed, though why did they not inform us themselves. Why are they and not you stood here now? They should have that Mudblood whore cowering at my feet right now." His expression changed again, into once of explosive anger, however his voice remained calm, "I trust you know where to find them." Bella nodded, "Well then, write them a letter informing them that I shall be paying visit very soon. It is almost time for the final battle, and I shall need my Generals." Bella bowed her head and rushed out the door. Voldemort went to his window, watched the storm clouds roll over his dominion. "Yes, soon." A snakelike grin set his features alight, the darkness engulfed him and he laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

They had left her in the holding cell, deep in the recesses of the Ministry. Endless interrogations all day, every day, she was exhausted. Her heart ached for Blaise to rescue her, but then she remembered that she had put herself in this position, she had left him. _No, _she thought to herself, _They did this, they killed my brother and drove me away. That murderer and his whore. _Oh how Ginny hated her, she thought then that she always had. Even at Hogwarts, Harry's attention always focused on Hermione, getting Hermione's help, blah blah. The Auror's had questioned her, asking where Draco Malfoy was hiding, the naive ones where convinced that Hermione's defection was involuntary. She snarled at them that Hermione Granger was Draco's whore, how that bitch did nothing when her brother was murdered. Over and over they asked her where Draco's London hideout was, but try as she might, she couldn't remember. Some sort of curse the Malfoy's had placed over all their holdings. She re-told the story of what had happened after Hogwarts, of her husbands relationship with Draco, of the murder of Lucius Malfoy. Exhausted and grieving, Ginny had told them all she could. Finally after two weeks of interrogations and tests, Harry returned to her,

"I'm sorry its taken them this long to interrogate you." She nodded slowly, he was actually being civil, this could be a good sign. He lent down to her level, "They've given me leave to do with you as I see fit, none of them seem to want to deal with you." Ginny slowly got to her feet,

"Well Harry, what is it you want to do with me. Send me back? Keep me here? Throw me to Azkaban and forget about me?" He hadn't been expecting her to answer him back, he saw vestiges of the fiery girl he fell for all those years ago, he took a step back,

"I'm taking you back to Grimmauld Place with me. You're going to help me figure out what exactly it is that Malfoy wants from me," She interrupted, a slight malice in her tone,

"Aside from your slow and painful death," He looked at her sharply, his wand arm twitching at his side, she sighed, "Oh relax, he wants to kill you, you want to kill him, its not like some big fucking secret." Harry smirked grimly, _Touche _ he thought to himself.

"Like I said, you're going to help. You'll sleep in the attic, and you'll stay up there until I call for you, and only then." She nodded in agreement, and said,

"What happens when we do find out what it is?" She was almost afraid to here the answer, because thats when she truly saw what her former boyfriend had become. No longer the little boy lost whose parents had died, or the child hero who had so many people's hope resting on his shoulders. No, what she saw then was the man who had killed, who had tortured and destroyed all for the name of stopping Voldemort, and she knew then that he would do anything to stop this war, to stop the people he cared about from dying. Harry gave her a measured glare,

"You're going to take me to your husband. And we're going to trade. A life for a life. I'll give him the item, if he gives me Malfoy." Ginny shook her head,

"You're delusional, Blaise would never give Draco up for anything. Not even to please the Dark Lord." Harry smiled darkly,

"We'll see."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We've got a huge fucking problem." Hermione and Blaise were shocked awake by their blond lover bursting through the door. Blaise was on his feet immediately, grabbing the letter out of Draco's hands, his eyes scanned the words,

"Shit." Draco gave him a _You Think?! _look, and rolled his now darkening eyes. Hermione wrapped herself in Blaise's shirt, stood up and went over to Draco, she touched his face and his anger subsided. She kept her eyes on Draco, whose breathing was heavy, his silver grey eyes so dark, and stormy. The whole room was shaking. She spoke to Blaise without turning,

"Blaise, what is it?" Blaise had sat on the sofa, drink already in hand, cigarette smoldering in his fingers,

"Bellatrix Lestrange is coming here as envoy to the Dark Lord. They believe that we captured you, that you are here against you're will. Voldemort wants you for himself." Hermione froze, her fingers turning to ice on Draco's face, he grabbed her wrist, his expression dark and ugly,

"I won't let that fucker touch you." Blaise looked over to them, the way their bodies curved into one another, they truly were two halves of the same person, jealousy seeped in his veins. He said in a low quiet voice,

"How can we stop him from doing that Draco? He'll slaughter us all when he discovers the truth." Draco snarled,

"Thanks for that Blaise, it really fucking helped." The Italian stood up, his temper flaying at the edges,

"Well what the fuck do we do then?!" Hermione stood between both her men, looking back and forth, Draco looked ready to snap, she had seen that look before and it usually ended up with someone being hurled across a room,

"Stop it the pair of you, we'll figure this out together." She took Draco by the hand and sat him down on the sofa, pouring him a drink, she settled next to him. Draco clung to her, as if her fate was already sealed. Blaise paced in front of them, back and forth, chain smoking as he went. Draco eventually looked up at him,

"Would you quit that, its giving me a headache." Blaise rolled his eyes, and slumped into the armchair. Hermione's brain was ticking over and over, trying to think of anything that would help them. She perused through all the research she had done in her six years, wracking her brain to think of what. The wheels clicked in her brain, she needed a library.

"Draco, you said that you went through all the references to Horcruxes in the Manor library?" The blond turned to her,

"There was nothing Hermione, I couldn't find reference to what the last Horcrux was. But whatever it is Voldemort believes that Potter has it already." Hermione bit her lip,

"We all assumed that the Horcruxes we found were genuine. What if we were wrong? The answer could have been staring us in the face all along!" Draco looked puzzled,

"So you're saying that the clasp we destroyed wasn't part of Voldemort's soul?" Hermione's expression turned puzzled,

"You destroyed a clasp?" Draco nodded, her expression paled, "So did we." Hermione had a eureka moment, "The locket, I knew it!" Blaise clicked his fingers at them,

"Hold up Cara, the locket was a fake remember? You said it yourself." Hermione nodded,

"Exactly, it wasn't just a fake Blaise, it was a replica. We all cast it off because we had the count. But we know now that the clasp was a fake, we found out that Ravenclaw's dagger was to. So we still have two to find, then the snake, then Voldemort." Draco's face turned, his expression slightly hopeful, but still skeptical,

"No, the dagger's real. Voldemort mentioned it when I returned to him. Which means we still only have one to find." Hermione and Blaise both looked at him, the blond stood up, malice and spite in his tone, "That fucker must know the clasp was a fake. And he thinks that Potter has the last one already, thats what's got him so fucking worried. Hermione, think, other than the fake one, have you ever seen a locket?" She shook her head, but then in the back of her mind an image flickered,

"Wait...I remember...there was one. Oh my god, I can't believe that I didn't see it before." Her two boys towered over her, looking expectantly, she looked up, "The first summer we were at Headquarters, we cleared out all the rooms. Stuff that Sirius's family had collected over the years. There was a locket in one of the cabinets, no one could open it." Her face blanched, "We threw it out." Draco growled in frustration. That thing could be anywhere by now. It wouldn't have been destroyed by normal waste disposal means. It could be laying somewhere halfway to hell now. However, Hermione hadn't lost hope yet, "I know what we need to do." Draco watched as she rose from the sofa, she walked to the decanter, pouring herself a drink, then turned to them, the fire light cast an ethereal glow over her features,

"We need to find Mundungus Fletcher. And we'll need Harry Potter to help us do it." Blaise's face fell,

"We just killed his best friend, I doubt he'll be in the mood to chat with us." Hermione looked to her fiance, the man who had stolen her heart, her soul, so strong and powerful.

"Draco." He raised his eyebrows at her, "It has to be you darling. Call him out, challenge him. He won't be able to resist. Persuade him to help us. Then..." He smiled then, a dark, dangerous glint in his eyes, he watched her expression mirror his,

"I'll destroy him Love. All for you." The three lovers raised their glasses. The thunder cracked across the sky.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He had done it, swallowed his anger and resentment towards her and did what he had to do for the good of his family. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, that day Molly Weasley helped him on the platform he had considered the Weasley's his family. He had taken what Lupin had said to heart, he couldn't stand the anguish on Molly's face if he, however indirectly, was responsible for another of her children's deaths. He wasn't that cold hearted, not yet anyway. Storm clouds hovered over London, thunder breaking the sky apart. It was an omen, the final battle was just around the corner, he could feel it in his bones. He had escorted Ginny to her room and informed her to meet him in the library in an hour. Fifty five minutes had ticked past, Harry tapped his foot, glass of whiskey in his hand. He missed Ron, he was the only one who kept him light. But his best friend was dead, the thought still curled a knot of despair in his stomach. He itched to make Malfoy pay, inventive ways to do that maligned in his brain. He would kill the bastard, and then send Zabini and Hermione to Azkaban to rot for all of time. The thought was the only thing keeping him from giving up. A tentative knock rose him from his musings, he said,

"Come in," somewhat harshly, Ginny peered round the door, looking cleaner then the last time he saw her. He motioned for her to sit down, "We know that we've got one one Horcrux left to find, we thought we had them all but we discovered that one was a fake, the dagger. That leaves us with one still to find, then I kill the snake and hunt Voldemort down. I need you to tell me anything you think will be useful to me finding out what it is and why Draco Malfoy thinks that I have it." Ginny took a deep breath,

"Voldemort, he sent Draco and Blaise here on a mission. Draco doesn't think you have it, he's just doing what he's told. But if you do have it, he'll find a way to get it Harry. Other than that there isn't much I can tell you, Blaise never discussed his missions with me, he never wanted to." Harry's lip curled,

"Fine then. If you remember anything you tell me straight away. You can start in the back of the library, there are some books on Dark Artifacts. We're going from the beginning." Ginny nodded,

"Didn't Hermione tell you what was in the books? Write it down at least?" Harry shook his head,

"She only ever told us what we needed for one mission at a time, the rest she kept in her head, which means if she knows something then Malfoy has the advantage. Which is why we need to work fast." She smiled a little, pleased that at least he wasn't hexing her, she started for the stacks, but turned before she disappeared round the corner,

"There is one thing you should know." Harry raised his eyebrows at her,

"What's that?"

"Draco, you might want to kill him, but he wants the same thing you do." Harry started for her,

"There is nothing that me and that murderer have in common you hear me!" She shook her head,

"That's where you're wrong, don't you remember Harry?" He didn't answer, "Dumbledore's final letter to you, six years ago you read it to me by firelight in the Gryffindor common room." Harry's eyes sparked in recollection, Ginny smiled, "You remember now, Draco Malfoy wants Voldemort dead as much as you do. And you might have to face the fact that without his help you may never succeed." With that she disappeared with a flourish. Harry stared after her, a dark look in his eye. Even though he loathed to admit it, he feared she may be right.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He sat behind the desk in his study contemplating the evenings events, Hermione's revelations about the locket. Draco could finally see the end, and he couldn't believe he had waited this long to bring her back. She had always been the missing part, without her, he would never have had the incentive to take out Voldemort or the means. Not that it was the only reason he seduced her, she was the other half of his soul and he couldn't wait until all this was over and they could start their life together. Taking a drag on his cigarette, he allowed his mind to wander. He could see it now, living in the Manor, they would have a wing to themselves. Blaise would live with them, he couldn't imagine his life without the Italian either. He would retrieve Narcissa from St. Mungo's and hire a team of healers to watch over her. From his high palace he would rule over the Wizarding World, with his revered Queen at his side. They would be loved and feared in equal measure. His musings were cut by the door opening. There she was, his Goddess, his Angel, the one that made the world mean something. She was smiling, seeing that he hadn't even started the task he came here to do, tutting good naturedly,

"Baby, have you even started the letter?" He beckoned her over, that look in his eyes that told her if she went near him the letter would not get written for hours. She wagged her finger at him, "Write the letter first. Then I'll come over there and reward you." She smiled sweetly at his expression. He sighed,

"I'm sorry Angel. You know I can't resist you when you are wearing nothing but Blaise's shirt." He winked at her,

"Well you'll just have to." Tearing his eyes from her he set about composing the aforementioned letter. She sank down on the plush sofa in the corner of his study, curling her legs underneath her, she watched him as he wrote. There was no where she'd rather be then here with him, she just hoped that they would succeed, that all would turn out for them. She loved him more than she thought possible, she could sit and watch him for all of time. And to just think, a few weeks ago she had still thought him dead. She was the luckiest woman alive. She watched as he unconsciously scratched his nose with the tip of his quill, how his brow furrowed and he cursed under his breath, muttering a choice spell to erase what he had just written, so transfixed by him she didn't even notice when he noticed her watching,

"I'll never get this finished with you staring at me all the time." She was broken from her reverie,

"Sorry baby, I just still can't really believe that I have you back." He smiled, the smile that she loved, the one of dark promises and whisper caresses of love and adoration,

"Come here." He said. This time she obeyed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, breathing him in. He pulled her onto his lap, his hand running trails up and down her back, "You know that you'll have to leave. Before Bellatrix gets here, I don't want you to be anywhere near her." She nodded mutely, her heart thundering with worry for him,

"What will you do?" He had a plan, Draco always had a plan,

"I'll lie through my teeth, I seem to have perfected the art in front of the Dark Lord, he's to blind to see past me. The power that we hold is to great for even him to match." Hermione smiled,

"My hero." He kissed her then, a kiss filled with longing and desire. She groaned, as much as she wanted him, the letter needed his attention,

"Draco," She managed to say, he didn't break from kissing her neck, her collarbone, he unbuttoned the top buttons on the shirt, breathing deeply, it smelt of coffee and cigarettes, he moaned in appreciation,

"Mmm, I love the smell of Blaise on you, it makes me so hard." He dragged his lips along her skin, drawing her in for another kiss, she pulled back,

"The letter Draco, finish the letter." He stopped his ministrations,

"You're no fun, he reached round her and picked up his quill, she tried to get up but he wouldn't let. Instead shifting her position so he could write and have her touching him to. She played with his hair as he wrote, she watched as he formed the words that she hoped would free them all. After what seemed like an age, he signed the letter with a flourish. Folded it up and used his power to seal it with the Malfoy crest. Addressing it carefully, he whistled for his owl. He attached the letter and said, "Make sure this goes straight to Potter, no one else. Hang about until he turns up." The owl hooted dolefully and took off out the open window. She tugged on a blond strand of hair,

"See that wasn't so hard." He grabbed her round the waist, hoisting her from his lap to sit on the edge of his desk. Running his hands on her thighs he stared up at her, a dangerous look in his eye. He dipped his fingers under the hem of the shirt, she moaned at the contact, he raised his eyebrow,

"Now for my reward." She squealed in delight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Potter,_

_You and I have a common goal. And I though I am the last person who you wish to hear this from, we can help each other. Don't get me wrong, it loathes me to admit this, and after recent events, your hatred of me has no doubt increased. But if the world is to be rid of Voldemort and his fanatic ideals, the need to work together has presented itself. I have discovered the last Horcrux. Meet me at midnight tomorrow evening. Hogwart's Ruin. Come alone. I'll know if you don't and I'll take what I want by force. Give my love to Blaise's traitorous wife, tell her if she ever darkens my doorstop again she'll end up like her brother. _

_D.M._

____________________________________________________________________

_To all my lovely readers.......*looks sheepish* I am so sorry its taken me this long to update. I have been ridiculously busy finishing university and what not. But I am committed to finishing this story by the end of the summer. Or at least end of september. I have another story brewing in my head. But I will finish this one before I even start a new one. Love to you all, please don't give up on me!!! S xxxxx_


	13. Chapter 13

The Minister for Magic sat behind his desk looking over the latest reports of Death Eater activity. He was weary, the War was taking its toll on them all, the death of Ron Weasley and the surprise defection of his wife the heaviest blows since the loss of Dumbledore. He had thought, as they all did, that Hermione's loyalty belonged with them. He had been shocked to discover that ever since the fire of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger's heart had seethed with loathing and hatred for the lot of them. He knew that her involvement with Draco Malfoy at school had been more intimate then they first thought, but since she had married Ron, she seemed to change. However she was just waiting for the right moment to betray them all. The discovery that her lover was still alive gave her that incentive to finally break free. He sighed wearily, knowing what he did now, they were still a step away from finally destroying Voldemort. He had seen enough bloodshed to fuel many lifetimes, and he feared that the strain was destroying their one hope. Harry Potter was a much changed man since Kingsley first met him 8 years previous. Those who knew him best were worried, and quite rightly. This vendetta against Malfoy and Zabini were blinding him to the bigger picture, and though he didn't trust Ginny Zabini anymore than Harry did, he hoped her return may aid them. A tentative knock on his door broke his dark thoughts, Percy Weasley, his glasses characteristically askew stood on the threshold. He held a letter in shaking hands, his face white as a sheet, Kingsley's heart dropped, surely not more bad news?

"A letter Minister." Kingsley nodded slowly,

"I can see that Percy, thank you." Percy shook his head,

"Its not for you." A puzzled look crossed the Ministers face, Percy handed him the letter, he looked at the addressee, Mr. Harry Potter, laid out in elegant scrawl. The parchment was heavy, expensive, slowly he turned the envelope over. His face blanching at the crest on the back, a sleeping dragon curled around a bloodied dagger. He'd recognise it anywhere.

"Call Harry, tell him to come he as soon as possible." As Percy rushed out of the office, Kingsley rubbed his forehead, pacing back and forth, contemplating all form of meaning this development could hold. Could it be a taunt, calling them all out? Thinking on his feet, and to ease his troubled mind he ran his wand over the envelope, scanning for curses, hexes, poisons anything. However he knew it would be futile, Draco Malfoy was to smart to pull a trick as amateur as this. No, this letter spoke of darker agendas. He laid it down on the desk and sat awaiting Harry's arrival. He did not have to wait long, Harry burst through the door not much longer than twenty minutes later. The green eyes, so like his mothers zoned in on the letter, Kingsley followed the young man's gaze. Harry walked to the desk, and picked up the letter, turning it over he studied the seal,

"Have you checked it for curses?" He asked in a low voice, Kingsley replied,

"There's nothing, its just a letter." Harry snarled, of course not, whatever Malfoy's agenda was, the bastard was to sadistic to kill in this pathetic way. Taking a deep breath, Harry broke the seal, unfolding the letter. His eyes scanning the words, his fists curling at the parting sentence and his brain trying to make sense of the wankers intentions. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Well, what does he say?" His old friends deep voice usually soothed him, but this, this was insubordination of the highest nature.

"He wants to meet. Claims he can help us." Harry's battle instinct told him it was a trap, that Malfoy was drawing him in and would strike as soon as he got in range. But his desire to avenge Ron, the avenge the women Hermione and Ginny once were overwhelmed his common sense. Kingsley gasped,

"Harry you cannot believe this, you know how Malfoy operates. This could be part of an elaborate plan to trap you!" Harry rounded on him,

"I realise that," he snarled, "But don't you see, this could be my only chance to avenge my friends!"

"Harry! Think with your head, the battle, your job is to important to waste on this vendetta!" The Minister watched as the young man's expression darkened, his mouth curling into an ugly sneer, that had no place on one so young,

"Do you really think that's the only thing this is about? Yes, the bastard killed people I care about, stole from me my closest friends. He's also Voldemort's right hand man! What if this is our only chance to get him, think Kingsley, he could give us what we need to end this!!" Kingsley considered his words, and made a judgement, he would let the Order decide. He walked to the door,

"Come, we shall go to Headquarters, the rest of the Order need to hear this." Harry nodded, however his mind was already made up, Malfoy would die tonight and there was no way he would let bureaucratic red tape get in the way, or the decision by those he held closest. This was his call, and nothing anyone would say would change that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco watched the sun rise over London from the roof of the apartment, a cigarette hanging loosely in his hand, the Final battle was closing in on them. He could feel it brewing beneath the surface of the earth, prickling under his skin. Below him the woman he loved was hastily packing her bags, preparing herself to flee at a moments notice, their plan was to tell his maniac Aunt that she had escaped, attacked them both and fled. He knew though, that she would never believe it. His mother's sister may be insane but she was not stupid. Draco's thoughts turned darker, he would have to consider another option. One that would put Hermione in danger, and he was loathe to do that. The roof door behind him opened, and he felt Blaise's presence come to stand next to him. He took the cigarette from Draco's hand and took a long drag, they stood in silence for a while before Blaise broke it,

"She won't believe us."

"I know," he sighed. "I don't want Hermione anywhere near her Blaise."

"We could kill her." Draco had thought of that, but incurring Voldemort's wrath more than he already had was something to avoid.

"I don't want to piss _him_ off more." Blaise chuckled dryly,

"God forbid Draco Malfoy piss anyone off." The blond cuffed him the shoulder, almost popping it out the socket. "Ow, that hurt motherfucker. Seriously though, Bellatrix isn't as nutso as she looks, if we don't show her Hermione, she'll trip back to _him_ and tattle." He finished with a slight curl of his lip, Draco took a long drag on the cigarette,

"Maybe we should all run, head for the hills and don't look back." Blaise had known the blond long enough to know that this was fear of losing them talking, Draco Malfoy was still selfish in a way, protective, he didn't like other people touching his things. Ron Weasley was a prime example.

"Don't. Don't do that, you promised us you would fight. Clear the way for us." Draco turned to his lover, a dark glimmer of malice in his eye,

"If I do kill her, we'll have to run. Voldemort will find out sooner or later, hopefully though we'll have the final Horcrux then." He knew it was a long shot, they still had no idea whether they'd be able to find the locket, and even if they did, the still had to kill the snake before Draco could finish this once and for all. Blaise however, had another plan in mind, one that he knew the blond wouldn't like, he steeled himself to be whacked one in the face,

"There is another way..." Draco raised an eyebrow,

"And what pray tell is that?" Blaise took a breath,

"We show Hermione to Bellatrix," Draco whirled around on him, ready to shout and curse and no doubt hex his balls off, Blaise put his hands up in defense "Please, hear me out!" He couldn't see Draco's anger subsiding, he was shaking and the sky around them whirled with darkening clouds,

"Draco, listen to him." Hermione had joined them on the roof, she was leaning against the door watching her fiance with worried eyes, his eyes met hers, she could see him visibly calm, he reached out for her. She went to him without hesitation. Slipping her hand into his, she held him and motioned for Blaise to continue.

"If we show Bellatrix that we have her, and that we will, without doubt present her to the Dark Lord in due course, we can fool her, buying us time to avoid _him._" Draco could see that it made sense, anything to buy them time, however he knew that his Aunt would not be satisfied seeing Hermione in one piece, she would expect evidence of her capture, and that Draco wouldn't stand for, he couldn't ever lay a finger on his Angel.

"No, I won't do it." He snarled, "She'll want more than just seeing Hermione, she'll want to torture her, see evidence of us torturing her. I am not going to stand by and let harm come to her!!" Hermione squeezed his hand,

"Baby, do you think I want to stand by and watch Voldemort destroy you for treachery? I'd rather die a thousand deaths, suffer a thousand _Crucio's_ then live without you." The blond looped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his body, placing a kiss on her forehead, he leant back, looking deep into her eyes, saying to her, enunciating every syllable,

"I. Will. Not. Let her touch you. And I will not stand here and watch you hurt yourself." Blaise came up beside them, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, the three of them feeling the power coursing through them,

"You're going to have to. Otherwise we're all dead, you know its the only way. Once we've fooled Bellatrix, we'll go to Italy. You'll meet Potter and then you can disappear, find the last Horcrux and finish this." Draco turned to look at him, his voice calmer, though there was an edge of desperation to his tone,

"Can you outrun him Blaise? Keep him at bay so I can finish this?" Blaise leaned in, resting his forehead against his lovers,

"Even if it kills me." The Italian felt a warm hand slide into his, the fingers curling around and sending loving warmth through his entire being,

"We'll outrun him together. I love you both so much, I would do anything to keep us together." She said, Blaise and Draco enveloped her in their arms, nuzzling her neck, breathing her in, knowing full well that this could be their final time together. Hermione looked to Draco, "What time will she be arriving?"

"It could be any moment." He looked at her, a painful sorrow in his eyes, but to see the strong look of determination on her face, he smiled a little. "Blaise go inside, clear anything of Hermione's and take it to Italy. Get back here as soon as you can." The Italian nodded, kissing them both before extracting himself from their grasp and disappearing inside. Hermione closed her eyes, and took a deep breath,

"Well, how should we do this?" He looked at her puzzled, before realisation set in,

"You can't ask me to do it." She lifted her finger, tracing the line of his cheek,

"You're the only one I trust not to hurt me...to much at least," she said with a slight smile. Her beautiful man's face turned anguished, she knew his history like the back of her hand. The abuse he and his mother suffered at the hands of Lucius, she knew how his mind worked. Placing both her hands on his face, she leant in and kissed him, "You're not him Draco, and I know there is no way that you would ever lay a finger on me. But this is an extreme circumstance, you're the only one," she repeated, he pulled her closer, closer then possible,

"Will you forgive me Hermione?"

"There's nothing to forgive," He pulled her sharply, a fierce look of passion and love blazing through her,

"I need you to say it. Its the only way I won't be disgusted with myself for what I am about to do." She stood on tiptoes, leant up to his ear,

"I forgive you Draco Malfoy, my love, my life." She pulled away from him, standing two feet away, even though her insides were shaking, steeling herself for the pain, she managed to pull her mouth into a lopsided smirk, "Now hit me you bastard."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived with a pop in the kitchen of Headquarters, about a dozen Order members were seated around the table, including Molly and Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Lupin and Tonks, Aberforth Dumbledore who had joined their side three years in, Mad-Eye and his ex-Professor Minerva McGonagall. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood made up the number. Percy Weasely had gone on ahead of them, explaining the situation and calling the meeting to order. The room, having been filled with hushed whispers fell silent as they arrived. Harry addressed them immediately,

"Whether you agree with this or not, I will meet with Malfoy tonight, and once I have heard what he has to say, he won't be breathing much longer." A collective ripple of discontent shuddered round the table, Lupin stood,

"Harry, I understand you want revenge for Ron, we all do, but we also know that Draco Malfoy never does anything without an agenda. We have to think what possible advantages he could gain by calling this meeting with you." Harry looked at his Father's friend, perhaps the most logical and reasonable person he knew, but reason was something Harry was way past, his heart had been blackened by grief, he looked at the table, to the people he considered vital to his fight, the topmost Order members, and said,

"You deserve to know the truth. All of you."

"What truth Harry?" Neville spoke up, he was almost as changed as Harry since the war began, Neville was now one person you needed by your side in a fight, his years of taunting and teasing at Hogwarts turning him into a hardened fighter, Harry nodded his head towards his old friend,

"The truth about Malfoy's real agenda. Though it is hard to believe, and don't get me wrong I despise him more than I ever thought it possible to hate a person, Malfoy's agenda is not far from our own." A gasp rippled around the room,

"He killed our brother! How is that an agenda like our own?!" Charlie half shouted, his face an angry red, Harry though remained placid,

"You misunderstand me, the bastard has his own agenda, but part of it is what we've been striving for." It was Luna who understood, her dreamy expression turning to shock and then understanding, the girl who everyone had thought Loony, had turned out to be a pretty powerful seer, but she had not seen this. Not until it had been revealed to their Leader,

"He wants to kill Voldemort," She spoke quietly, they hardly heard her. Harry looked in her direction, the look on his face confirming the truth of her words.

"Wait," Bill put his hands up, "You're telling us that Voldemort's right hand lieutenant, wants to off him?" His scarred face a definition of incredulity.

"Its hard to believe, but yes. He's wanted it for years, ever since Voldemort used him as a puppet to kill Dumbledore. He and Zabini have been hunting Horcruxes, I do not know if they found any or if they destroyed anything worth it. But I do know this, Malfoy killed his Father for getting in the way." The Order members blanched, as hard as they had tried not one of them had been able to get near enough to Lucius Malfoy to damage him, to hear that his own son had performed the deed. A shocked whisper started up. Harry let them get it out of their system, it was a lot to take in. But if he could just get them to understand that they needed the information that Malfoy possessed, that if he may know the identity of the last Horcrux. The end was in their sights.

"How do you know? How do you know it was Draco that killed him, that he wants the Dark Lord dead?" Harry looked to the Weasley's, sitting together in the corner, the grief evident in their appearences,

"It was Ginny. She told me the whole story. So now you know the truth, you have to make a decision. Kingsley thinks its madness to go tonight, but if it could mean the end of the war, I am willing to risk it. And I swear to all, once I have what I need, I will avenge the deaths that Draco Malfoy has on his conscience. He will not live to see another day."

"What if he kills you Harry." Lupin again, "He's almost done it once before and you were lucky to escape that time. This is six years later, he blindsided at Hogwarts, killed Ron. What if he kills you?" Harry laughed, a mirthless dry chuckle,

"Then I fully intend to take the bastard down with me. He dies, or we both do. End of." With that Harry turned on his heel and left them there. No doubt they would all discuss the situation and one by one come to him before midnight to talk him out of it. But they would not succeed. His mind was made up, with steely determination, he banished himself to the study to prepare for the coming fray.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Her nephew was far to rich for her liking, this opulent hallway with its marble floors so clean and shiny she could see her reflection. A house elf squeaked its fear at the sight of her, black hair streaming down her back, face with eyes as wide as saucers, madness glinting in their depths. She looked down at the pathetic creature, cowering beneath her,

"Fetch your Master as once. Tell him Auntie's come to see him!" The house elf scurried off, up the stairs, Bellatrix listened in the direction, heard a door slam from somewhere within the house, and then he was there. Blond hair falling into his eyes, eyes that held nothing but malice and discontent. His face so much like his Fathers, yet with shades of her sister. Her poor sister rotting away in St Mungo's muttering insanities to herself. He descended the staircase, with nothing but the grace and elegance befitting one of his stature,

"Aunt, its good to see you." He said as he approached her, she cracked a macabre smile,

"Draco," She said, her tone that of either wonderment or sarcasm, he couldn't tell which. With the clinically insane you never really knew, "Well boy, you know why I'm here." He smiled, a sinister grin that his had his Aunt practically bouncing on her heels. Extending his hand to her, he said,

"Follow me." She took her nephews arm and followed him up the stairs. She looked at him, how he had changed from that wet little child from the Astronomy Tower, she was so proud of him. She reached out and ran one long finger down his arm,

"You do not keep the Mudblood in the dungeon?" Draco snorted,

"Don't be silly Bella, this place has no dungeon, Lucius didn't finish it before he died." Bellatrix let out a cackle, silly Lucius, the dungeon would be her first thought. "Besides, having the bitch up here allows for easy access, Blaise so likes to indulge himself when he's tearing into them." She stopped, turning on him wand in the air,

"He taints himself with the filth?" Draco eyed Bellatrix's wand, ignoring it. He could take her out with a flick of his wrist before she could even think. He grabbed her wand arm, twisting it down to her side, pushing her back against the wall.

"And you're husband never did? I've heard the whispers Bella, how he would cut their throats when he came. Then you would dance for him, your feet dragging in their unworthy blood. So don't you dare question Blaise's methods. " He hissed in her ear, Bellatrix's eyes widened, the malice in her nephew's eyes cutting her bravado. Her wand arm relaxed, he backed away from her, again beckoning her to follow him. She did so, moving warily, her suspicions arising about this situation. Draco finally came to a halt outside a dark paneled door, muttering under his breath, she heard a lock click. The room was in darkness, a coldness whipping around her. The door behind her slammed shut, and suddenly the room was bathed in candlelight. From her vantage point she saw a dark figure standing by the fireplace, towering over another. This figure was whimpering on the floor, Bellatrix shuddered in delight at the noise.

"Oh Draco," She breathed, turning to her nephew, "The Dark Lord will reward you beyond your wildest dreams." Draco's mouth curved into a smile, he could see from the corner of his eye, Bellatrix's arm twitching, her wand sending out sparks of her excitement. He turned to her,

"Careful Bella, you'll burn the floor." He said in a low measured tone, dripping with darkness, she squealed in delight,

"Let me see the bitch, let me hurt her..."

"Your wish is my command dearest Aunt. Don't mar her to much, the Dark Lord will want that privilege."

"Don't give me orders child! You do not control me." The dark figure at the fireplace turned around, she saw the high cheekboned face of Blaise Zabini, he smiled at her, and spoke,

"Oh but we do my dear. After the debacle of the last raid? I hear your favour with him is slipping." Bellatrix growled her discontent, but nodded her agreement. Blaise smiled, then turned back to the captive, grabbing her hair, hauling her to her feet, "Up, up little Mudblood, you have a guest." The girl on the floor cowered next to him, Bellatrix could make out dark bruises marring her face, and dried blood on her forehead. Her arms were mottled with purple marks, and she looked frail and gaunt. Through a greasy mess of tangled hair, a pair of dull brown eyes met hers, and Bellatrix saw the fear in them, this made her smile with glee.

"Oh is little Potty's Mudlbood all afraid? All alone with no one to save her!" Bellatrix raised her wand, but was stopped by a pale hand encircling her wrist,

"Remember Aunt, leave her in one piece." Draco's eyes met Blaise's across the room, and both of them visibly flinched when a jet of red light shot from Bellatrix's wand, hitting Hermione in the chest. She crumpled, screaming in pain. Again and again this happened, Blaise had to restrain Draco from throwing himself at his Aunt and throttling the life out of her. After what seemed like an age, the mad bitch got bored. She made to exit to the room, tossing a look at her nephew over her shoulder,

"The Dark Lord will expect you by noon tomorrow." With that she was gone in a flurry of black smoke and cloak tails. Silence prevailed, before a choking cough cut through the tension,

"Fucking hell that hurt." Draco rushed to her side, pulling her up off the floor and pulling her over to the sofa. Her whole body was shaking from the residual magic, racketing through her bones like fire. She looked up at Blaise, "Get me a drink darling please, and light me a cigarette, I feel like shit."

"Angel I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Draco was nuzzling her hair, trying to sooth her with words but it wasn't making him feel any better. She turned to him,

"Stop. This isn't your fault Draco, I knew what I was getting into and I wouldn't want to ever be anywhere else but here with you." She leant forward and kissed him softly, stroking his hair back from his face, his eyes were stormy and dark, anger rippling through him. She had seen it in his eyes when Bellatrix was cursing her, she knew that look. She smiled then, a slightly maniacal smile, "Don't worry baby, when the time comes, we can torture her as much we like." He smiled, looking down at her arm, the bruises he had given her. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her, "It doesn't matter. Bruises fade Draco." He nodded. She sighed, running her fingers through her greasy hair, "Christ, get me to the shower baby, I feel disgusting." He chuckled, that sound she loved, raising her eyebrow at him, a slow smirk crossed his face, now that look was another one entirely. He kissed her, nipping her bottom lip. The door opened, and Blaise came bearing gifts, a large tumbler of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes. She reached out for them, looking up at her Italian with adoration.

"Thank you." Taking a drag on the cigarette she stood up, "I'm going to shower, I may be a while." She kissed her boys, and said "Don't be long." Draco stood, watching her go, as the door shut he sank back down, head in his hands. Fingers rubbing his temples, this whole situation was stressing him out no end. The sooner it was over the better. Blaise sat next to him, handing him a large glass of whiskey. The blond took it, and turned to his lover,

"You'll have to leave tonight," He said tiredly, Blaise's hand rubbed his shoulder,

"It'll be alright Draco. You'll make it right, you always do." Draco hoped to whatever being was looking down on them that he was right.

She took her time in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her, body still shivering from that mad hags curse. It had taken all of her strength not to whirl around and send the bitch flying out of the window, shattering her pathetic corpse on the concrete below but she had resisted. She wanted to watch Draco torture the life from her, squeezing it out and making her pay for all her wrong doings. That would have to wait though, for now she was preparing herself to be seperated from him. Letting him go to their enemy to strike a bargain, she didn't trust Potter not to hurt him like the last time. She still dreamt of that night, even now they were together again, the crushing despair she had felt for six years only now subsiding. He was everything to her, part of her, without him she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. It used to frighten her, the intensity of her feeling for him, but now she realised that loving Draco Malfoy was her privilege and destiny, their paths were always fated to each other. Even from the beginning. She sighed to herself, Blaise had prepared their belongings to leave for Italy, and they were going as soon as possible. Draco would meet Potter, destroy the Horcrux, then Voldemort, and then they would rule. It was like he had always told her, except in the back of her mind she had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. They were doing it wrong and she couldn't see how. What if they hadn't fooled Bellatrix? Voldemort wouldn't waste time in destroying them, she shut off the shower and rushed to get out. Wrapping herself in a towel she ran to their suite. Crashing through the door, looking around flustered. Draco's head snapped up and caught sight of her,

"Angel, what is it?" She couldn't stop herself, flinging herself at him, tears cascading. All the fears and despair she had felt for six years pouring out of her,

"Please come back to me Draco, please! I couldn't bear it if that bastard took you from me again!" Draco cradled her head in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs,

"Baby, I won't let that happen again. It was hell for me to. If he tries anything, I swear I will finish him." Through his fingertips she felt the crackle of his magic, it burned her, made her spine tingle and her toes curl. He looked around their room, void of anything that would be recognisable of Hermione's, it was like she had never been there. "Angel, you and Blaise have to leave now, if Bellatrix suspected anything Death Eaters could be on their way here, you need to get out now." She nodded mutely, he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. "We'll be together again soon I swear it. I love you Hermione, never forget that." She kissed him,

"I love you, come back to me." She whispered. He held her to him, kissing the top of her head. A sudden feeling of hatred and malice spread through him, they were coming.

"BLAISE!" He yelled, making her jump ten feet out of her skin. He grabbed her hand and shot from the room, dragging her behind him. Blaise met them hurtling down the stairs, a wild look in his eye,

"What the fuck was that?"

"They're coming for us, you gotta go now!" He thrust Hermione to Blaise and with a flourish they apparated out, her brown eyes catching his at the last moment. He hoped to God that it wasn't the last time he saw her. Draco raced to his study, gathering everything scrap of evidence that pointed towards the last Horcrux. He pulled on a jacket, and with a flick of wrist set the whole room ablaze. Taking a last look at the place, he apparated away catching the arrival of dark figures and green light hurtling his way in the corner of his eye. The green flash shattered the staircase in his wake. A snakelike figure emerging from the darkness, shadowy figures surrounding him.

"FIND HIM!" Voldemort snarled, he would make sure the blood traitor paid for his misdeeds. He would torture the boy's mudblood lover in front of his eyes for daring to challenge him.

Harry sat alone amongst the ruin of Dumbledore's tomb, white rocks spread around him. The eery shape of the burnt out wreck of Hogwarts Castle behind him. He was waiting, clicking his heels, biting his tongue, waiting. It wasn't everyday you're sworn enemy asked to work together. After what Malfoy had done, Harry's arm twitched to finish what he had intended six years previous. All of his instincts were screaming that this was a bad idea, but the strategical part was arguing that they could use Malfoy. If the bastard knew what they needed to destroy the Dark Lord then he might just prove useful, Harry could kill him afterwards. So lost in his musings he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until a dagger, silver snake curling around the hilt was pressed to his throat,

"Getting slow in your old age Potter." The snarling voice of his enemy, the pressure of the dagger increased, nicking his skin, "Throw your wand over there and I'll back off." Harry had no choice but to comply. Stupid of him to let his guard down, Malfoy could have killed him right there. Harry drew his wand and threw it, not to far though. The pressure of the dagger disappeared, he whirled around, indicating the dagger,

"Fair's fair Malfoy." The blond smirked, the dagger flashing in the moonlight and landing a few feet away from them. Crossing his arms, Harry stared his enemy down. The blond man in front of him held no trace of the arrogant brat he was in Hogwarts. He steeled himself, "Alright talk."

"Don't want to reminisce then Potter? "

"Seriously?" Malfoy sniggered, Harry fought the urge to forget all magic and take him down the muggle way, but he had no idea how developed his enemy's powers were now, for all he knew Malfoy could snap his neck with a flick of the wrist.

"I need to find Mundungus Fletcher." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise, the last time he had seen Dung was about three years ago, he didn't have a clue where he was, but he went with it,

"Why?"

"Hermione..." He paused, Harry's lip curled in disgust, Malfoy noticed but ignored it, "She told me about the fake clasp and the dagger." Harry nodded,

"We never found the dagger, our research just turned up that it didn't mean anything. So it still leaves two to find." Malfoy shook his head,

"One. The dagger's real and it means a lot. Old Ravenclaw was attracted to the bad boy just like Hermione, it was the dagger Slytherin used to slit Gryffindor's throat, I suppose you're history books left that one out." Harry blanched at the news, it was like a mirrored situation, his head was starting to throb with the weight of all of this shit.

"So where is it now?" He asked, Malfoy tipped his head to the side, where the glinting silver dagger lay on the ground,

"I guess Voldemort thought me loyal enough to give such a precious gift. I only realised the true worth of it when you so kindly returned my lover to me. She's so clever." Harry started towards the weapon but Malfoy shook his head, "Not so fast, the dagger stays with me and I'll destroy it when I see fit." The boy who lived sneered,

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? After everything you've done. No fucking way!" Malfoy smirked,

"Temper temper Potter, the deal is this, you help me find Fletcher and you can stay with the dagger until I destroy it."

"Why, what does he know?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows, this was going to be a long night. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a flask of firewhiskey and moved to sit on one the rocks. Potter jumped a mile,

"Relax idiot." He said, "Sit down, drink?" Potter stared at him like he had gone insane, but took the flask regardless and sat on a rock a little way away. If anyone saw them now, these two bitter enemies sharing drink they would think the world had gone mad, not that it hadn't already. Draco cleared his throat, "Hermione told me a story about the time you cleared out the Blacks old house. There was a locket no one could open, you threw it out." A shocked look of understanding crossed Harry's face,

"My God." Draco nodded. "And you think Dung has it now?"

"Hermione, she knows that the thief cleaned out most of the valuables, she seems to think the locket would have caught his eye." Harry stood up, pacing back and forth racking his brain about where Dung could be hiding, Draco sighed and waited, and waited, "Any input would be greatly appreciated right now Potter." Harry sneered at him,

"I have no idea where Dung could be, but I know where we start. Knockturn Alley." Draco shook his head,

"That place is crawling with Death Eaters Potter, you up for the risk?" Harry smiled, a sort of sinister grin,

"And if they see you with me they'll kill us both, you up for that risk?"

"Touche. Lets move." And with that they picked up their weapons and apparated.


End file.
